


keeping in touch

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Living Together, Missing Scene, Not a Love Story, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: Rachel took a moment to admire the stubborn jut of Alison’s jaw and turned away to her desk, “I’ll hold you to that. And I should be very displeased if you don't keep your word.”“What?”Rachel turned back to a bewildered Alison, who was blinking in surprise.“You said I could do whatever I want with you. I should like that,” Rachel considered Alison for a moment, her pink lips parted in shock, and smiled darkly, “...verymuch.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 5x03 left me panting for more so I figured I'd stick with my tradition of blowing onscreen sexual chemistry/tension way out of proportion and write my own version
> 
> prompted by @villettes, through an unintentional but nonetheless brilliant brainstorming session about these two. thank you, you are truly my muse
> 
> I'm intending there to be at least one more chapter, if people are receptive. I shouldn't expect much, as nobody really cares to come into my corner of the fandom.
> 
> rachel/ferdinand shippers just leave. you are not welcome here.

“What would you have me do with you now?” Rachel glowered up at her.

“Do whatever you want with me, but leave Helena alone.” Alison’s voice didn't shake. 

Rachel stood and came around the table to where Alison stood, “I should like to put my hands around your neck and squeeze,” she hissed. 

Alison met her gaze, whispered, “Then we’re not so different, you and I.” 

Rachel took a moment to admire the stubborn jut of Alison’s jaw and turned away to her desk, “I’ll hold you to that. And I should be very displeased if you don't keep your word.” 

“What?” 

Rachel turned back to a bewildered Alison, who was blinking in surprise. 

“You said I could do whatever I want with you. I should like that,” Rachel considered Alison for a moment, her pink lips parted in shock, and smiled darkly, “... _very_ much.” 

It didn't take long for the housewife to recover; she straightened up, and her ponytail swished behind her, “Since you have no problem demanding things of me, I don't think you'll mind telling me what it is you have in mind? No doubt it'll be disturbing, but I've come to expect that from you.” 

“Says the woman who brought a decayed human head into my office.” Rachel smirked, walking back to her, “No, I simply wish to know you. We might be more alike than you think. And you'll come to find that I'm not what your sisters have said I am.” 

“You couldn't even begin to understand our relationship.” Alison seethed, her jaw set once again. 

“No…” Rachel shook her head minutely, “No, I'm well aware that I do not have the necessary requirements to be a part of a familial relationship. But I'm not… _entirely_ without feeling.” 

Alison’s eyes widened, and Rachel took her chance, reaching one hand out to caress the other clone’s cheek, and when the supple skin stayed beneath her palm, she moved; pressing her mouth against lips painted pink, and was immediately gratified at the response she received. 

Alison gave what could only be described as a whimper, her lips parting to let Rachel’s tongue slide, slick and warm, against hers, making her tremble and clutch at the white coat draped over the other woman’s form. 

Rachel chuckled, pulling back to look at her, amused, “And here I was thinking you'd be difficult to convince. Silly me.” 

“Shut up,” Alison pulled her back by the lapels of her coat and kissed her again, her teeth grazing over Rachel’s lips, biting down slowly until she heard a soft growl. 

_“Careful_ , Mrs Hendrix,” Rachel’s voice had dropped in pitch, and was almost gravelly in tone, “Don't forget who you're here with.” 

She yanked sharply at the button on Alison’s jeans, undoing the zipper and sliding her hand inside, laying her palm flat against the warmth of Alison’s cunt, making her bite her lip, breathing heavily, whispering, “Please-” 

“What do you want?” Rachel smiled, drawing her fingers up and down the damp fabric of her panties, “Not shy, are we?” 

Alison bit back another whimper, and it remained trapped in her throat, “Mm-mn.” 

Rachel kissed her again, taking her by surprise; her tongue dexterously slipping past her lips and seducing her from the inside out, tracing Alison’s own tongue, sliding along her teeth, and gently sucking on her lips, one at a time. 

Alison was nudging her hips insistently into Rachel's hand at this point, gasping softly as she desperately sought Rachel's fingers. 

Rachel pressed against Alison’s cunt, firmly, but not enough to pleasure, “No. You have to ask. You have to say it.” 

And now Alison _did_ whimper, the sound sliding out of her as if they were already having sex. 

Rachel smiled, “That's better, but unfortunately, still not good enough,” she began to take her hand out of Alison’s jeans until the housewife clamped her hand around Rachel's wrist. 

“Don't you dare leave me like this!” Alison whispered furiously, “You got me all hot and bothered, you're going to darn well finish me off!” 

Rachel’s smile widened, her teeth showed white and shining, and Alison felt like she was embracing a shark; cold-blooded and dangerous, and yet so, so misunderstood. 

“What…” Rachel slid her hand into Alison’s panties, “...do…” she parted Alison’s labia, “...you…” she traced her clitoris once, making her entire body shudder, “...want?” 

Alison’s eyes had drifted shut against the maddening feelings that Rachel had been teasing out of her, but now they fluttered open to see Rachel’s, pupils blown so wide, almost all you could see was black, “F-f- _fuck_ me,” she begged, moaning when Rachel’s fingers immediately stroked her swollen flesh, almost sobbing at the sensation, adding, “Please,” just to sweeten the victory for her, and hopefully to keep her from stopping again. 

“Would you like to continue this somewhere a little more comfortable? Or private?” Rachel’s lips didn't quirk or stretch into a smile now. She was deadly serious. 

“N-no,” Alison managed, not trusting that expression, “Ju-just here's fine.” 

“Very well,” Rachel pried Alison’s hands from her coat and her hand slipped out of Alison’s jeans, making her groan disappointedly. 

“Now, now…” Rachel led her over to the couch, “Anyone would think you didn't want this to stop.” 

The words escaped before Alison could even think, “I don't,” her voice was a desperate whisper, but it was audible, and she bit her lip in frustration. 

“Shhh…” Rachel let her sit on the couch and gently slid her hand under the crook of Alison’s knee, asking, “May I?” waiting for her definite nod before lifting her leg and pushing the ballet flat off her foot, waiting for Alison to discard the other before she began to tug the housewife’s jeans off. 

Alison lay there in stunned silence, processing the situation while Rachel Duncan was bent between her legs, wondering if this was happening simply because Donnie never satisfied her in bed, or if it was akin to something darker, something she didn't want to admit to herself. 

Rachel sat up, “Are you all right?” she murmured, and Alison, surprised at her concern, could only nod. 

“If I could have a little more than that, I might believe you,” Rachel raised one eyebrow skeptically. 

Alison found her voice, “Yes.” 

Rachel’s expression softened, “You did say you wanted-” 

“I do,” Alison didn't want to overthink this, if she did, she might lose her mind, “Just- just come here.” 

She reached forward and pulled Rachel up to her, kissing her roughly, feeling cool, firm hands on her bare thighs; she moaned into Rachel’s mouth, and felt a smile grace her lips. 

“Shall we take care of this?” Rachel brushed her fingertips over the crotch of Alison’s panties, making her twitch and gasp, “Hmm?” 

“Yes,” Alison breathed, drawing her legs up to herself and pulling her panties off in quick, deft movements, dropping them to the floor as Rachel watched appreciatively, “What?” 

“Nothing,” Rachel reached out and stroked Alison’s thigh, “Lie back.” 

Alison complied, lying lengthways on the couch with Rachel kneeling between her legs, leaning forward. Alison spent a brief moment wondering how she ended up in this situation and what would happen as a result — before Rachel's mouth made contact with her cunt, and she keened, bucking violently. 

Rachel suddenly sat up, rubbing her nose, which was quite pink, “Good God,” she said, “Has no one ever done this for you?” 

Alison felt her face get very hot with shame, and Rachel shook her head in disbelief, “How anyone-” she trailed off, and looked quite furious for a moment, “Nevermind. Shall we?” 

Alison nodded, and bit down on her lip as Rachel’s hands slid under her thighs, leaning in, her breath warm — and kissed her cunt — Alison tensed so she didn't jerk like before — but the sensation was so wonderful, she wanted to cry. Rachel lapped at her like she was the most delicious thing in the world, tongue flicking against her clit every now and then, drawing short squeaks out of her, which made Rachel chuckle. 

“Darling, you are _exquisite,”_ she murmured, speaking so tenderly, Alison wasn't even sure she'd heard her properly. 

Rachel removed a hand from under Alison's thigh, and pressed two fingers gently against her, “Is this all right?” 

“God, yes,” Alison gasped, and began to tremble when Rachel entered her, fingers slick from the moisture she was already leaking, pushing deep inside, until Alison wondered how far she'd reach, but Rachel’s tongue laving at her clit made coherent thought impossible. 

Alison could very clearly pinpoint when her last orgasm was: amidst the bags and clutter of the backseat of Aynesley’s minivan, with Chad plunging frantically in and out of her, both of them completely stoned. 

This was better by far. Not because she wasn't on drugs; those might even improve this experience. And it wasn't even that this was _Rachel Duncan_ going down on her, it was because nobody had ever done this for Ali before, let alone known how to please her or even so much as wanted to. 

That alone made this the best sex Alison had ever had. Rachel was curling her fingers as she fucked her, alternating between sucking on her clit and using her tongue; Ali couldn't decide which she liked more, until she came copiously onto Rachel’s designer sofa, crying out, her thighs shaking uncontrollably, breathing so quickly she felt like she was going to pass out. 

“Oh, sweet baby Jesus,” she breathed, her chest heaving, as Rachel sat up. 

“Could you not bring him into it? I was quite enjoying that,” she said exasperatedly, her tongue passing over her lips slowly, again and again, her eyes heavily lidded. 

“I-” Alison stared at her, speechless. _She was savouring it_ , Ali realised. 

“I take it you liked this?” 

Alison nodded as Rachel moved closer between her legs to look at her in the eyes. 

“Then perhaps we should see more of one another.” Rachel touched her wet fingers to Alison’s bottom lip; waiting expectantly. 

Alison’s lip trembled as she took Rachel’s slick, fragrant fingers into her mouth, the unbearable desire in her expression telling that she’d desperately wanted to. 

Rachel’s eyes were as dark as they had been before, and she smiled, “I'll call you. And I'd like you to keep in touch.” 

Alison nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once, the writers have done me a favor

Sitting at her desk, Rachel watched her new monitor approach her office from the corner of her eye. She glanced at her phone screen, noting that it was noon. She'd told him not to disturb her before one o’clock.

“Yes, Mr Frontenac?” Rachel called, inhaling slowly so as to not lose her patience. 

“Miss Duncan, Mrs Hendrix is back... and she has another bag with her,” his voice was deep and wary, “Should I check it for contraband?” 

“No need.” Rachel smiled, “I doubt she has many more heads for me, and I should think I'm rather desensitised after last night, at any rate. Send her in.” 

As she entered, Alison’s eyes had glazed over, and her bag was significantly larger than the carry-bag she had the night before, “Hello, Rachel,” she said, “I, uh… I left.” 

Rachel’s eyebrows shot up and she blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting this. 

“You left Donnie?” 

Alison nodded, “Not actually left _him_ , but I sort of…just…left.” 

“What reason did you give?” Rachel raised an eyebrow. 

“That I needed to find out who I was outside of all this,” Alison put her bag down pointedly, “Which is true. But you said you wanted me to know you. And I see no reason that I can't find out who you are while I'm finding myself at the same time.” 

“How intriguing,” Rachel did not smile, but she looked pleased, if a little taken aback, and motioned for Frontenac to come to the door, nodding at him, “Mr Frontenac will call the car, and you'll be driven to my apartment. I'm sure you'll be comfortable there until I return this afternoon. Entertain yourself however you see fit.” 

Alison, not liking this immediate dismissal and feeling indignant, blurted out, “What time?” 

Rachel appraised her momentarily, “No later than four o’clock,” she said, “Will that be all?” 

“Yes, of course,” Alison said primly, turning to walk out the door. 

“Wait. Come here.” 

Alison hesitated, but walked over to Rachel’s desk. 

“The few things I have heard about relationships is that you should never part angrily. Come and kiss me.” 

Her cheeks pink, Alison shot a glance at Frontenac who was staring straight ahead, and although they were in his eyeline, he clearly did not care. 

Still, Alison’s face burned with embarrassment as she bent to Rachel’s upturned face, intending to peck her on the lips, so accustomed to seeing her husband off to work that she leaned in on autopilot. 

Rachel kissed her softly, cool lips giving way to a warm, sweet mouth, coaxing Alison’s mouth open and making her sway as she fought to keep her balance. Rachel’s hand lightly brushed Alison’s breast as she placed her palm against her chest to steady her. 

It was still a few moments until Rachel pulled back, gently pushing Alison away, and swiping her thumb over her own lips, as if she hadn't meant to kiss her so deeply. 

“Thank you, Alison. Until this evening,” was all she said. Her chest heaved under her white coat, despite her indifferent expression, and Alison felt herself warm significantly under the collar of her floral blouse, more than a little pleased that she could affect Rachel this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting a little bit interesting

The car ride to Rachel’s high-rise apartment was deathly quiet. The Audi town car barely made a sound, with hardly a purr as it pulled up to the curb outside the Cameron Arms. On the car seat beside her, Alison had found an access card attached to a key ring, obviously meant for her to let herself into Rachel’s apartment.

“Thank you,” Alison said, climbing out of the car and staring up at the building.

This was where she'd be living. She didn't know for how long, but her skin tingled just thinking about it.

Getting off the elevator was an odd experience. The key card felt heavy in her hand as she unlocked the door, but stepping into the apartment felt like a breath of fresh air.

It was large and spacious, and minimalistic, as she'd expected. Floor-to-ceiling windows ran the length of the living room, and Alison gasped at the view, crossing to the windows to look out.

Feeling restless without anything to do, Alison placed her bag by the door, not wanting to be presumptuous by leaving it in the bedroom.

Feeling at a loss, Alison sat on the couch and turned on the television, watching the cooking channel, which she hardly ever got to see, but enjoyed.

She glanced at her watch — 2:30. Rachel said she'd be home no later than 4:00.

Alison was already tingling with anticipation.

* * *

Rachel was very aware that domesticity was what made Alison comfortable. And while she by no means intended to replace Alison’s bumbling husband, she knew that she'd have to make allowances for the housewife that she wouldn't for anyone else.

So the bouquet of flowers she presented to Alison when she returned to her apartment were well received.

“Are these for me? Oh, you really didn't need to.” Alison flushed with pleasure, and dipped her head to inhale the scent of the flowers, her eyes fluttering shut and revealing the most tawdry purple eyeshadow, which made Rachel grimace in disgust. She smoothed her features when Alison opened her eyes and smiled sweetly, murmuring, “Thank you,” and kissing Rachel’s cheek without thinking.

She froze, expecting to be rebuffed, fearing Rachel might even strike her. But there was a faint shadow of color that tinged Rachel’s cheeks, and her lips twitched. She managed to stiffly say, “I'm pleased you like them. Excuse me.”

She turned and went into the bedroom, firmly closing the door before Alison could even move.

Alison placed the flowers on the counter, then went and knocked softly at the door, “Rachel? I… uhm.”

She had easily guessed that her sudden affection had unsettled the other woman, and knew better than to open the door without permission.

Alison supposed, in a rather hurtful, self-deprecating sort of way, that Rachel was scrubbing her cheek clean of pink lipstick and the feel of her mouth.

But if she'd cast her mind a little further south, she would have wondered if Rachel could possibly have been standing on the other side of the door, one arm braced against the wood with her hand up her skirt and a divot forming in her lip as her teeth forced the pink flesh to give way; her fingers moving frantically between her legs as she viciously stifled the moans that were fighting their way up her throat.

Alison turned away, disheartened, and left the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I saw how long this chapter was I was gobsmacked
> 
> I hope you all like!!!
> 
> there's more to come, I am doing my best.

Some time later, Rachel came out of her room, looking, at a glance, entirely unrattled, not a hair out of place.

But Alison staying here was making her restless. She was not used to cohabitation. It didn't suit her. At least, she wasn't used to it. And Alison invading her personal space earlier, even for something as well-meant as a kiss on the cheek, had immediately overwhelmed her.

Whenever Rachel had sex with someone, it was always something that _she_ initiated. She had been thinking of Alison the entire day, and especially during the afternoon when she knew she'd be coming home to her; not knowing what to expect was, for some, exciting. For Rachel it was unsettling. She had been well and truly flung out of orbit.

And she wasn't sure she liked it.

But she did know that she wanted Alison. Housewife or no, Rachel certainly hadn't lost interest after their first encounter. If anything, she was more determined for there to be another, and soon.

She couldn't possibly imagine that sweet, suburban Alison Hendrix, who at that very moment was sitting on the couch, her eyes on the television, was in fact remembering her orgasm from the day before, her thighs pressed firmly together with her hands trapped in between.

To Rachel, she appeared thoroughly uneasy. But in actual fact, she was aroused to a degree that she didn't know how to cope. It was driving her up the wall.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Rachel spoke quietly, but Alison jumped, her hands flying away from her lap and crossing her arms, “I can order in.”

Alison grimaced in response, and Rachel actually _laughed_ , “You mistake my meaning. There are five-star establishments that deliver, even Michelin star restaurants. I prefer to take my meals at home, but if you would like to go out…”

“No, that's fine,” Alison fiddled with her ponytail, a habit Rachel found very irritating, “You choose. I wouldn't know what to pick.”

“Is Japanese cuisine at all to your taste?” Rachel eyed her critically as she spoke.

“I've only ever had sushi,” Alison admitted, “But sure.”

Rachel nodded, “Just a moment.” She took her phone out of her pocket and swiped through her contacts quickly before calling a number, speaking in what sounded like fluent Japanese, flowing and effortless. She was smiling when she ended the call.

“Are you friends with the chef?” Alison asked.

“Somewhat. He asked if I had a lover when I ordered for two,” Rachel subtly rolled her eyes, “I can't remember being at a loss for words before. Unless you take into account the brain damage,” she said cuttingly, and her pleasant mood changed, a shadow flashing across her face; then, as quickly as it had appeared, her dark mood evaporated, and she smiled, though it seemed a little forced, “Would you care for some wine?”

“Oh, sure,” Alison agreed. There was only one thing that could get her through this kind of sexual frustration, and it sure as hell wasn't sushi.

Rachel crossed behind the kitchen counter, and lingered by the wine fridge, “Red or white?”

“White,” Alison smiled nervously, “It’d probably go better with Japanese food than red.”

“Wise choice,” Rachel opened the small fridge and selected a bottle, opening it with surprising ease for such a menial task, letting it breathe for a moment and coming back to sit beside Alison on the couch, remarking, “I rarely use the television, so I apologise if it is situated too far for comfortable viewing.”

“Oh, no, it's fine.” Ali assured her, “Our TVs at home are the same. Placed too high up and too far away.”

Anyone else, especially if they were from Bailey Downs, would have laughed in a fake, neighborly manner. But Rachel nodded, either not seeing the joke or not deeming it worth the effort to laugh.

“The food will be here soon. I thought, if you wanted- well…” Rachel hesitated, admitting, “There really isn't much to do here. I generally read or plan future travel. It's rather helpful to have something to look forward to.”

“No offence,” Ali said, “But I’d feel the same if I lived here all a- all by myself.”

She’d almost used the word ‘alone’, which is exactly what Rachel was, but didn't think it would be the right thing to say.

Rachel stood and went back to the kitchen without a word, taking out two wine glasses, filling them half-full from a dark bottle with a white label that Ali couldn't make out from where she sat. When Rachel came back, she passed one glass to her, sitting gracefully beside her, one leg draped over the other, and clinked her glass against Alison’s.

“To getting to know one another.”

Alison smiled and nodded, inhaling the bouquet, then taking a polite sip and gasping at the quality of the wine that flowed across her tongue, “Oh, Moses, what is this? It's just-” Alison took a larger sip, almost moaning at the taste.

“Château Montrachet,” Rachel informed her.

Ali choked, almost spitting the wine back into her glass, spluttering, _“What?”_

Rachel looked more than a little concerned for her sanity when she repeated the name, “Is it not to your liking?”

Alison coughed delicately, “But this- this is like, two hundred dollar wine!”

“No, it isn't,” Rachel scoffed, taking a sip, adding, “This bottle was three hundred, I think.”

Alison inhaled sharply, and then began coughing violently, her face going red.

“Are you all right?” Rachel raised her eyebrows in polite indignation, “Do you object to the price?”

“Only-” Alison coughed again, patting her chest, “...only because I don't want you wasting it on me. My taste isn't this refined, there's really no need.”

Her eyes were watering from the wine being forced up and out of her windpipe, but Rachel reached out, deliberately stroking her arm, “There is every need.”

Alison shivered, not noticeably, but as Rachel’s hand was on her forearm, she felt it; interpreted it as revulsion — took her hand away.

Alison bit her lip. It had been involuntary; Rachel affected her in ways she couldn't help but respond to, “I’m-”

There was a soft knock at the door, and Rachel stood, placing her glass on the black glass coffee table, and going to open the door, murmuring, “Thank you, James,” and closing it.

“Are you hungry?” she turned back and went to the kitchen, taking out a number of small plates, “I ordered spicy tuna sushi for you, in case the other dishes aren't to your liking.”

“Oh,” Alison smiled in surprise, delighted, “Thank you.”

“Give me a moment,” Rachel took a number of small boxes out of a large black paper bag marked _Tojo’s_ , plating them individually, “Would you help me get these to the table?”

Alison stood quickly, desperate to have something to do. She took two plates and placed them on the table, then went back and got another two. By the time she finished, there were eight plates on the table, each with at least two food items on it.

As she was crossing to the table, Rachel murmured, “Just a moment,” and went back to the coffee table to retrieve their hardly touched wine glasses, bringing them to the table. She set Alison’s in front of her, clearly avoiding handing it to her at the risk their fingers would touch.

She went to the other end of the table, but before she pulled out her chair, Alison tried to break the ice, “Don't you want to sit closer?”

Rachel turned and looked at her quizzically.

“Well…you won't be able to get to most of the dishes from all the way over there.” Alison was regretting even speaking, but Rachel had accepted the excuse, and the olive branch.

“You have a point,” she set her glass down at a placemat one chair down from Alison's, still intent on keeping a distance. Alison tried not to feel hurt by it. She still didn't feel relaxed in Rachel's company either.

“So, uhm, what do we have here?” Alison was looking forward to this, she was starving after having no lunch, and the wine, even though she'd only had a few mouthfuls, was already hitting her stomach and reminding her how empty it was.

Rachel looked over the dishes and loosely gestured to them in turn, “There is hamachi, tai and sake sashimi, cooked salmon and sablefish, a few others, and I ordered the spicy tuna roll for you.”

“But the rice is on the outside of the tuna,” Alison pointed out skeptically, “Won't it fall apart?”

“It's sushi rice, it will hold its shape,” Rachel told her, the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement, taking up a pair of black chopsticks that she'd chosen from her own cutlery drawer. A similar set was placed beside Alison’s wineglass, and she picked them up, unused to them.

Rachel hadn't missed her discomfort, “Would you rather a knife and fork?”

She said it without a hint of inflection, but Alison knew that she would be judged for her choice. Using a knife and fork would probably be sacrilege, stabbing and cutting these dishes that looked like works of art.

“No, thank you, I'll stick with these,” Alison only hoped she wouldn't drop anything or poke herself in the eye trying to use them.

Rachel nodded and gestured to the small tray she'd set on the table earlier, “There is soy sauce, wasabi and bamboo, if you desire it.”

“Oh!” Alison remarked, “I've never tried bamboo before. I thought only pandas could eat it.”

Rachel gave a hint of a smile, and shook her head minutely, “No, it's quite edible. Although the tender shoots are the most palatable.”

Alison nodded, “Which of the cooked dishes would you like?”

“I'm partial to the sablefish. And I believe salmon would be more to your taste.”

“Works for me,” Alison passed the sablefish dish to Rachel and placed the salmon dish on her own placemat, hesitating only momentarily before peeling off a flake of fish with her chopsticks and transferring it to her mouth, chewing contentedly while her stomach gurgled happily at her choice.

Rachel, meanwhile was eating with chopsticks as if she had been born to it, fingers deftly manoeuvring the polished wood utensils without even needing to think about it, effortlessly reaching out to other plates and picking out food items without touching the others. Alison watched enviously, and continued with her own meal. She tried the spicy tuna sushi and actually moaned at the flavor, polishing off all six of the inside-out rolls.

Rachel looked on in approval, and even smiled when Alison tried some sashimi, lightly doused with soy sauce and crowned with a small pat of wasabi, finding that she enjoyed it immensely.

“Well, I’m-” Alison paused, trying to find a word that wasn't ‘stuffed’, “...done.”

“As am I,” Rachel took a sip of wine, looking Alison over as she took another sip, “So,” her entire demeanour changed as she stared at Alison, “How long have you known that your husband was your monitor?”

“For- for months,” Ali blinked, surprised at the question, “Why?”

“The moment I met him I knew he wasn't good enough for a Leda. You deserve better than a monitor.”

“You…" Ali stared, "You met Donnie?”

“Briefly, yes,” Rachel smirked derisively, “For the life of me, I cannot understand why you married him. Would you care to enlighten me?”

“Yes, I would,” Alison tensed, the same white-hot anger she felt when Aynesley mocked her infertility was coursing through her, “It's none of your business.”

“What does he even do for you?” Rachel rested her chin in her palm and looked across the table at Alison almost coyly, “Emotionally, spiritually?” she raised an eyebrow, “Sexually?”

“Well- well, what about you?” Alison snapped defensively, “Seducing Daniel, Paul and who knows, probably even Ira? Doesn't that smack of selfishness just a little?”

Rachel laughed, delighted to be at odds with someone again, “Oh, Alison,” she smiled, “While I may be self-indulgent, I am by no means a selfish lover when it comes to women. As you are welcome to learn for yourself. As you may already have noticed.”

Alison flushed, a deep pink creeping up her throat, and she took a large gulp of wine to cover up her nerves. She could still feel Rachel’s mouth on her, those cool hands on her thighs, parting her like the petals of a flower.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Alison stood shakily, not realising how long it had been since she'd drank, “Excuse me.”

She found her way there and shut the door behind her, bending to rest her forehead on the cool stone of the counter, trying to breathe.

Why was she here? What was she doing in Rachel Duncan’s apartment? Had she lost her senses?

Just as the sobs of frustration began to build in her chest, the door opened and Rachel entered, “Alison, I didn't mean to upset you.”

“You didn't,” Alison immediately lied, not missing the lack of an apology in Rachel's words.

“Let me guess,” Rachel began, a sarcastic edge to her voice, “This isn't what you were expecting?”

“N- no, I didn't mean to be ungrateful. I'm the one who foisted myself on you this afternoon, I-” Alison shook her head as she glanced around the pristine bathroom, “...I just don't know what I’m doing here…”

“Would you like a reminder?” Rachel backed her up against the counter, her lips parted, the white of her teeth gleaming, “Would you like me to fuck you right here?” she leaned in and tilted her head to graze her lips over Alison’s jaw, running the tip of her tongue over the heated flesh, “Hmm?”

Alison clutched at Rachel’s clothes, breathing heavily, squirming against her like a cat, moaning, “Yes.”

Rachel almost purred in satisfaction, smoothly parting Alison's legs and _lifting_ her onto the countertop, firmly tugging on the button of her white jeans, “These need to come off, _now,”_ she demanded.

Alison slid the zipper down and wriggled out of them, letting them drop to the tiled floor.

Rachel traced her thumb over Alison’s panties, “And here we are again,” she smiled, glancing up at Alison, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “You know these can be quite a hindrance to the intended intercourse, Mrs Hendrix.”

“If-” Alison moaned as Rachel's tongue flicked against her neck, and her thumb gently swirled around Alison’s clit, “If I didn't know how much you loved torturing me, then-” she gasped as Rachel pressed down, making her twitch, “...then I wouldn't wear any.”

Rachel drew in air between her teeth,the smile evident in her voice, “Now you're beginning to think like a kept woman.”

Before Alison could even begin to deconstruct that sentence, Rachel ducked her head and pressed her mouth against the warm, moist cotton of Alison’s panties, driving all coherent thought from her mind.

Alison’s fingers ran through Rachel’s hair, which was smoother than cornsilk, her grip tightening as the teasing continued, finally bursting out with, “For the love of Kris Kringle, just take them _off!”_

Rachel slid her hands from Ali’s thighs to under her ass, briefly squeezing the pliant flesh before grasping the flimsy panties and pulling them off, dropping the sodden article to the floor.

“Goodness,” she grinned up at Ali, “If you've soaked through the chair seat, I'll be very displeased, Mrs Hendrix.”

“I'm not _that_ wet!” Alison protested, gasping when Rachel's tongue passed over her cunt, “Oh-! oh, I really-” she squeaked as Rachel's tongue firmly pressed against her clit, _“...really am!”_

There was a chuckle, and Alison braced one hand on the countertop as Rachel's tongue slowly slid inside her, her other hand still buried in Rachel’s hair. Alison arched her back, her head sliding against the mirror over the sink, the cold glass chilling against her scalp. Rachel's tongue inside her was slowly bringing her to orgasm, twisting, thrusting and twirling within her cunt, drawing involuntary little twitches from her.

But still, Alison's clit was feeling more than a little neglected, and she whined, snaking the hand that wasn't in Rachel's hair down to stroke it, and was immediately gratified, sighing and leaning back against the mirror.

Rachel hadn't missed this; Alison's hand was, after all, right in front of her face.

“Is there a problem?” she asked, drawing back, and Alison bit her lip, but didn't stop.

“Uhm, maybe,” she gasped, still stroking her clit.

“Next time, simply tell me what you want. I'm not a mind reader.” Rachel licked her lips, adding, “I wanted to know what you tasted like. Inside.”

Alison shivered at her words, and let Rachel move her hand away, letting out an audible moan and shuddering at the delicious sensation of Rachel's tongue on her clit, “You give better head than conversation, Miss Duncan.”

Rachel laughed deep in her throat and nipped Alison’s thigh, making her squeal, “Careful, Mrs Hendrix,” she warned, “Need I remind you what you're here for?”

“Yes, this.” Alison tightened her hand in Rachel's hair, “Now, please don't stop again, I was just about to come.”

Rachel chuckled and continued, with the same technique she used the day before, sucking on Ali’s clit, and slowly working three fingers inside her and ever so lightly scraping her teeth over the swollen flesh of her labia. Alison’s whimpers slowly began to rise in octave every time Rachel sucked.

“Oh, golly,” she breathed, her chest heaving, looking down; the sight of Rachel between her thighs and the silken feel of her lips sent Ali into spasms as she came, with a scream and a rush of wetness that flowed against Rachel’s lips, and down her chin and throat.

Rachel kissed Ali’s cunt once, straightened up, and retrieved a tissue box from the cabinet under the sink, offering it to Alison, who shamefacedly pressed it between her legs.

“Don't feel bad about that,” Rachel advised, “It's rather incredible, an orgasm of that nature. I... often have trouble relaxing enough to achieve the same result.”

Alison smiled weakly, “Um, could you-?” she looked at her panties on the floor, “Oh, they're kind of-”

“Nevermind,” Rachel helped her down from the counter, “Would you like a shower? I believe you may require one.”

Alison flushed, “Sure.”

“There are towels in that closet,” Rachel turned and nodded at the one closest to the bathroom, “I’ll bring your things into the bedroom.”

“Oh,” Ali said, “Thanks.”

Rachel looked at her, “What?”

“Nothing, I just- I thought I'd be in another room, or-”

“Nonsense. You'll sleep with me. Regardless, there isn't another bedroom. And I wouldn't have you sleep on the couch.”

Ali smiled weakly, nervous, “I’ll have a shower now. See you in a little while.”

Rachel nodded and left. Alison realised, rather belatedly, that the bathroom didn't have a door.

“Oh, _sugar,”_ she fumed, taking off her shirt and bra, turning the water on hot and stepping under the spray, slowly relaxing as the water sluiced the come from her thighs, filling her hands with water and splashing between her legs, feeling suddenly hyper-aware of how she came to be in this state.

What was happening to her?

She absently picked up the first bottled product she could find and her eyes widened as she read ‘Dior’ on the hair and body products; she ended up using as little of them as possible to get clean.

She stood there for as long as she could, the hot water working out the stress-induced knots in her back and shoulders.

She turned off the water and looked at the empty towel rail, realising she hadn't gotten a towel from the closet.

_“Fishsticks.”_

She stepped out of the shower, nude and dripping, calling out, “Rachel?”

There was no answer, and Alison would have stamped her foot if she hadn't been afraid of slipping on the tiles.

She tiptoed out of the bathroom and opened the cupboard, taking out a large fluffy cream towel and pressing it to her face, then creeping back into the bathroom to dry her hair, emerging a few minutes later wrapped in the towel, going into the bedroom to find Rachel sitting in bed, draped in a white satin robe and focused on her phone.

“Your things are by the bed,” Rachel told her, not looking away from her phone, “I’ll give you a moment, if you need.”

“No, that's okay, I'll get dressed in the bathroom.” Alison picked up her bag and returned to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and standing in her underwear, wishing she had a negligee or something; but all she had was unsexy long-sleeved pyjamas. She pouted as she went through her bag, but was only finding underwear, socks and everyday clothes, with two pairs of pyjamas.

“For f-” Ali was getting frustrated. Rachel was sitting in the next room looking like a goddess and Alison, if she put on the pyjamas, would end up looking like, as Felix would put it, ‘Martha Stewart off her meds.’

Rachel actually looked up from her phone as Ali walked into the bedroom in just a community theater shirt and her panties, “Forget to pack something?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked Ali over appreciatively.

“Nope.” Alison pulled back the covers and slid in, marvelling at the quality of the linens, and then realising she forgot to bring her sleep mask. But she remembered that Donnie wasn't there to bother her with requests for sex while she was trying to sleep, and disregarded it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Rachel’s velvet voice, “Not that I don't enjoy this choice of sleepwear, but if you need something, you only need to ask. Just call the car and it'll take you anywhere in the city. The driver knows which places I favor. Tell them it's on my account and you can choose whatever you'd like.”

Alison sat there silently, staring at her, lost for words. Donnie had a handsome salary, well, he'd used to, and she had gone designer shopping every now and then. But being given free rein like this was intoxicating, and she began to lean in to kiss Rachel, to thank her in the only way she could.

She stopped when Rachel shifted away, a look of unmistakable discomfort on her face.

“Sorry,” Alison leant back, “I forgot.”

“No harm done,” it felt rather as if Rachel had brushed off the apology rather than the error in judgement, “I have one thing to ask of you, though.”

Alison nodded.

“Please do not touch me while I am sleeping. That is all.”

Alison’s lips parted, a thousand questions on her lips.

Then she remembered when Sarah had woken up with a healing hole from a needle in her arm and a sensor caught in her throat, and pressed her lips together, nodding.

“I wake at six o’clock, sharp. I will try not to wake you. Good night, Alison.” Rachel switched off the light and turned over on her side. Her breathing evened out after a time and she fell asleep.

Alison lay awake for a long time, staring at the ceiling.

_She was a kept woman._

She'd hadn't even considered it, but the fact was that this was an affair, and she was living with a rich woman in exchange for sex, and, she supposed, money, if she did take Rachel up on her offer to go shopping.

This felt so strange and morally questionable.

So why could she not see anything wrong with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think I talked more about the food than the sex....
> 
>  
> 
> ~~but if you knew me, you'd know that they both rank highly on my list of things I like more than anything else~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out very differently than I expected it would. I've not been myself lately. 
> 
> still, comments are appreciated.

When Alison woke the next morning, it was at the sound of the door to the apartment closing. She could smell steam from the shower, soap products and fresh perfume. She inhaled the intoxicating scents and sighed.

It was going to be a long day until Rachel was back.

* * *

When Alison returned to the apartment after spending the morning shopping, laden with bags, she found Rachel sitting on the couch, wearing a midnight blue off the shoulder dress, facing the blank television, with a tea set on the table in front of her, steam rising from the pot and the small black cup she held. She didn't even look around before she spoke.

“Alison,” Rachel’s tone wasn't as pleasant as it had been the night before, and Ali slowly lowered her things to the floor, where they rustled quietly.

“Hello, Rachel,” Alison hesitated before continuing, “I didn't know you'd be back so early. It's only…” she glanced at her watch, “Three o'clock!”

“Yes, I had an unfortunate… scheduling conflict.” Rachel still hadn’t looked at her, “I assumed you'd be here.”

“I'm sorry, I had no idea-”

“When I return, I expect you to _be here_.” Rachel snapped.

Ali frowned, “I've already said I was sorry, and I am,” she set her jaw stubbornly, “I assumed you'd be gone all day, and I didn't want to sit around twiddling my thumbs. I've done quite enough of that for the last ten years.”

Rachel turned and looked at her for a long moment, finally nodding, “You have a point. I didn't tell you when I'd be back, so you had no way of knowing. I apologise. I'll contact you in the future so this doesn't happen again.”

“All right,” Ali said, calming down, “Give me a moment.”

She went into the bedroom and set the shopping bags down by her duffel bag, put her handbag by her side of the bed and went back out to the sitting room, where Rachel was pouring herself another cup of tea.

“Would you like some?” she flicked her gaze up at Alison.

“What kind is it?” Alison asked, sitting down beside her.

“White jasmine. It's rather good.”

“Sure.”

Rachel poured a half cup for her, “Just in case it's not to your liking.”

The freckles on Rachel’s back caught Alison’s eye as she blew on the steaming brew and took a sip. She couldn't think. All she wanted was to kiss Rachel’s bare shoulders, but she knew that it would not go over at all well.

Rachel sat back on the couch, reaching out and slowly placing her hand on Alison’s thigh, which made Ali want to shift to be closer to her — but she knew Rachel would interpret the slightest movement as discomfort, and recoil.

“Why-” she hesitated, “Why don't you let me touch you?” Ali blurted out, and Rachel lowered her cup, her expression one of curiosity.

“You're concerned that I don't find you attractive?”

“Well,” Ali didn't know if she thought of it that way, to word it like that was a bit narcissistic, she thought, “Not necessarily. I just feel a bit…”

_Decorative. Disposable._

“...useless.” she finished.

Rachel considered her for a moment, then her hand slid off Alison's leg as she leant forward, placed her cup on the tray, and looked directly at Ali, “I am not exactly like others when it comes to sexual appetite,” her eyes narrowed minutely before she spoke again, “I do want you, and I do want to you touch me. But not always.”

“Why?” Alison bit her lip.

“That is not necessary for you to know,” Rachel’s tone shifted; Ali was stepping dangerously, “Just be aware that you need to tread carefully. When I want you to fuck me, you will know.”

Alison blinked at Rachel’s choice of words, but stayed silent, now feeling even more confused than before.

“Now,” Rachel said, “I’ll be leaving earlier than usual tomorrow, and I'll be home late. Please keep yourself busy. I don't wish you to grow bored so soon after arriving. You are perfectly free to leave the apartment. And you have the key card, you can always come back. I…” her mouth twisted, “I do wish you would come back.”

“Why wouldn't I?” Ali asked.

Rachel’s eyes were so piercing this time it was like being penetrated; Ali’s heart pounded as she looked back at her.

“I know I'm not the best company. I'm not warm, or kind, or passionate. This is what is natural to me. Do not expect me to act in a way that goes against my nature.”

Ali ducked her head, hair falling over her shoulder and the cream sweater she wore, “I wasn't going to,” she said softly.

“But-” Rachel picked up the tea tray and stood, making her way into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter.

“But?” Ali followed her, not wanting to let this go.

“I'm fond of you, that I will admit. I am not fond of- of anyone, really.”

“I'm flattered,” Ali grinned. Rachel smiled thinly, and continued.

“Be that as it may, I make allowances for you that I would not for anyone else. That is because I wish to pursue this… this attraction — to whatever end.”

Ali set her cup down on the tray, looking back into Rachel’s eyes, “So pursue it.”

It was almost a dare.

Slowly, curiously, Rachel's fingers gently prodded Alison’s stomach, slowly flattening into a palm that warmly slid over her belly to grasp her waist, firmly pulling her closer.

Desperate to kiss her again, Alison cupped Rachel’s cheeks, lips pressing against hers, tongue pushing into her mouth, both of them shuddering against each other.

Kissing Rachel was like being taken apart from the inside out, Ali realised, arching against her.

“Dear god, you don't know what you do to me,” Rachel groaned, her words almost a growl.

“Come on,” Alison began to back away towards the bedroom, “As much as I like the places you've made use of so far, I'm dying for a bed to make love to you on.”

Rachel’s lip curled at the choice of words, but she followed, letting Alison tug on her hand to lead her there.

* * *

Kneeling on the bed while Rachel stood, Alison leant into her, kissing her again, slowly, deliberately tormenting her. When Rachel growled, Ali smiled, lips shifting to her throat, Rachel arching her neck as Alison's mouth pressed hotly against the flesh, leaving damp skin behind.

Rachel moaned, “Last night… while you were showering-” she gasped, clutching at her own breasts, “I was touching myself,” she scraped her teeth over her lip, “I couldn't wait any longer and I wasn't ready for this yet. But god, I wanted to.”

She grasped her nipples beneath the thick fabric, practically torturing herself by how she pinched and twisted at them, “I didn't answer. When- when you called out. I couldn't. I was-” she groaned, “...coming.”

“It's okay.” Ali whispered, lips warm against Rachel’s throat, pulse fluttering under the press of her tongue.

Continuing down, Alison kissed Rachel’s shoulder, bared by the dress, her fingers finding the zipper concealed at the side and slowly pulling it down, feeling Rachel shiver when the heavy dress hit the floor, stepping out of the pooling fabric.

She wore no underwear, her nipples a dark, dusky pink against her tawny skin.

Ali could barely speak, but she waited until Rachel touched her first, tugging her sweater over her head and waiting for Alison to unclasp and shrug out of her bra, barely managing to struggle out of her jeans, but after that, Rachel climbed onto the bed and onto Alison, pushing the housewife to lie back against the crisp sheets.

Rachel settled against her, chest heaving, and Ali couldn't wait any longer. She lifted herself up on her arms and pressed her lips to Rachel’s chest, feeling cool fingers wind into her hair, holding Alison to her breast just as her warm mouth closed around Rachel’s nipple, drawing a harsh, cutting gasp as Rachel almost jackknifed against her, panting harshly, her breath tearing at the still air of the bedroom.

“What were you doing last night?” Ali pressed her lips to Rachel’s swollen nipples, “Were you just using your fingers?”

Rachel moaned, admitting, “N-no.”

“What, then?”

“I had something-” Rachel’s fingers tugged at Alison's hair, “...inside myself.”

“Tell me,” Ali licked between Rachel’s breasts, “Please?”

“They're- they're in the drawer by the bed,” she told Alison, who abandoned her task and immediately reached for the handle.

“Oh… oh, _wow_ ,” Ali gasped. Her fingers touched the cool, hand-blown glass of several golden objects, so exquisitely wrought they looked like sculptures, “You… you enjoy these?”

Clinging to her, fingernails digging into Ali’s shoulders, Rachel nodded, “Very much.”

“They don't look like they're well suited to two-person use. Is there anything else you'd like?”

Rachel nodded, “Reach further back.”

Alison’s fingers closed around a thick, heavy object and she came up with a hefty strap-on, looking rather intimidated, “Well-”

“It's not for you. It's for you to _wear_ while you fuck me,” Rachel combed her fingers through Alison’s hair, bringing the housewife’s face up to hers, “That is, if you'd like to.”

Her brown eyes were steely, but so persuasive.

Ali’s cunt, already moist, _throbbed_ at the idea of fucking Rachel in such a way. She nodded, biting her lip, choking out, “Yes.”

Rachel cradled Alison’s face between her palms, whispering, “Good girl.”

She snaked one hand down between Alison’s thighs and stroked her clit, drawing out a long, low whine from Alison; who was suddenly canting her hips sharply upward while Rachel was still sitting atop her, “God Almighty-”

Rachel grinned, “Did you like that?”

“I'll tell you exactly wh- what I like about it, only if you keep going.” Ali whimpered, “Please.”

Rachel complied, her fingers stroking Ali’s clit faster, “I must admit, it's nice to be wrong for a change.”

“What?” Ali moaned.

“About you. You're not at all how I imagined.”

“The feeling’s mutual. Now shush.” Ali groaned, pushing into Rachel’s hand, “Oh, please, please, I want you inside me.”

Rachel’s fingers parted her easily and slid within, thumb rubbing her clit, with three fingers pushing in and out of her; Rachel's hand quickly became slick as she fucked Alison, her initially slow movements turning frantic as Ali begged her to go harder, faster.

Just as Rachel was beginning to get a cramp in her wrist, Alison squeaked and came, bucking up against her hand as Rachel’s hand was squeezed in between her thighs, feeling Alison’s cunt contracting around her fingers.

“Oh-” Ali sank back onto the bed, “Jeez. God. You're so good at that.”

Rachel extracted her hand from between Alison's legs, wiping the moisture onto the housewife’s thigh, “You're too kind,” she smirked.

“Um, so how- how do I put that on?” Ali nodded towards the strap-on she had left on the bed beside them, forgotten until now.

“It's quite simple. Lift your hips, Mrs Hendrix.” Rachel told her, and somehow, even while naked, managed to exude grace and poise as she affixed the impressively endowed toy onto Alison.

“What did you want me to-”

“I wish for to you remain where you are.” Rachel told her, “Your level of participation is entirely up to you. I simply desire penetration once in a while. And you are lovely to look at.”

Ali swallowed nervously, “Okay.”

“Shall we begin?” Rachel raised an eyebrow, her tongue passing over her lips in anticipation.

Ali nodded, glancing down to see Rachel’s hand wrapped around the thick cock and watching as she positioned herself above it, catching Alison's gaze and holding it; sinking down onto the phallic toy, and gasping as it entered her, her hands splayed over Ali’s rib cage to brace herself.

Alison couldn't look away, her eyes widening as Rachel took it all, hissing in air between her teeth as her thighs touched Alison's again, settling back down onto her. Without a word, Rachel began to gyrate her hips, pushing the toy in and out of herself, teeth scraping against her lower lip.

Alison hesitantly rested her hands on Rachel's thighs, fingertips touching the curve of her ass, and pushed up into her, prompting a very unladylike moan from Rachel that lasted about four whole seconds.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked down at Alison — her pupils so wide, they were all you could see — and smiled darkly, “You are just full of surprises, Alison.”

Ali took that to heart and rolled her hips, one hand sliding off Rachel's hip down between her legs; she trailed her fingers over Rachel’s clit, feeling it swell and engorge as the minutes passed, sweat beading on Ali’s breasts and neck as Rachel rode her, the tendons standing out in her neck, her face contorted and her eyes gone utterly black; she looked positively wild as Alison fucked her, the combined stimulation sending her into a spiralling climax that tore such a scream from her throat, the likes of which Ali had never heard before.

Sinking down and burying her face against Ali’s neck, Rachel was sobbing with ecstasy through every moment, still rising and falling, only Alison had all but taken over, her hands on Rachel's hips, lifting her up and letting her sink, ever so slowly as Rachel came down from her orgasm.

It was a few minutes after that earsplitting cry that Rachel finally fell still, breathing heavily against Ali’s neck, incapable of speech. After a moment, she extricated herself rather quickly, climbing off the bed and making her way into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Alison knew that without an invitation to join her, it would be foolish to make presumptions. But she was sweaty and very sticky, and it was a mixture of both disgust and curiosity that prompted Ali to follow Rachel. She removed the strap-on and washed it in the bathroom sink, hanging it on the towel rail and standing by the basin, waiting for Rachel to invite her into the shower, which she did, with a begrudging nod.

The hot water was a godsend, pouring over Ali’s aching limbs and sensitive flesh, washing her clean. Blinking water out of her eyes, she could just make out Rachel, her hair sodden and her eyes still dark, reaching for her and slamming her against the glass pane of the shower; her hot, moist lips covering Ali’s before she could even protest.

Ali didn't understand this woman who couldn't stand to be touched, and yet, when her blood was up, simply couldn't get enough. But she couldn't say no to her; if she was capable of saying no to Rachel Duncan, she wouldn't be here.

So she kissed her back, stroking every part of Rachel that she could reach; her face, her dripping hair, her shoulders, her back, her ass, cupping her breasts, feeling the soft nipples stiffening at her touch, and finally wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck, unable to remember kissing somebody like this since that one night at Aynesley’s anniversary dinner.

And it wasn't Donnie or Chad she'd been kissing.

Rachel was consuming her like fire, flaying her open like embers thrown onto parchment, burning through her like a fever. Alison couldn't even imagine ever wanting to give this up.

It was some time after, when she could barely feel her own body anymore, that Rachel turned off the water and handed her a towel, stepping out of the shower and drying herself — just watching the towel passing over Rachel’s steaming body was temptation, and Ali had to look away. She understood that this was it for tonight.

She dried her own hair, ruffling it up and combing it before padding into the bedroom, rifling through her shopping bags and coming up with a very transparent peach lace teddy and matching panties — the outfit kind of defeated the purpose of putting anything on at all, but Alison felt sexy in it, and wanted to know if lingerie had any effect on Rachel.

While Ali stripped the bed of its sex-soaked sheets and remade it with fresh linens, Rachel sat on the couch in her white satin robe, cradling a fresh martini in her hand. As Ali marched past her, barely dressed, with an armful of bedsheets, she raised an eyebrow, completely bemused.

“I would have _called_ for someone to come and do that, Alison.”

“Well, why bother, when you've got a homemaker right here?” Alison chirped, stuffing the sheets into a plastic dry cleaning bag.

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Before you ask, the laundry is picked up every Friday and returned Monday morning. Now, will you come and sit down, you're giving me a headache, flitting around like that.”

Alison sank down beside her, breathless and bright-eyed. Rachel gave her a side-eyed glare that warned against cheerfulness, then her gaze darted down, and she almost snorted.

“It's barely evening, what on _earth_ are you doing wearing that ridiculous two-piece?”

Ali deflated slightly, “I thought you'd like it.”

Rachel stirred her martini, dryly remarking, “Either wear clothing, or don't. I thought outfits like that were reserved purely for the sets of adult films.”

Wincing like she'd been struck, Ali’s cheeks grew very pink at the cutting remark, and she rose from the couch and left the room.

She didn't return for the rest of the evening, and when Rachel walked past her office door on her way to the bedroom, that was where she found Alison, sitting on the small sofa in her purple jeans and pink blouse, tears leaving shining trails down her cheeks as she hugged her knees, not answering when Rachel spoke to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that others are also disregarding the canon timeline (what timeline what plot w h o m) to watch these two just do the nasty (yes alison that is what you're doing)
> 
> welcome to my little corner of denial, I hope you enjoy your stay

“Alison,” Rachel called her name again, this time coming over to stand beside the sofa, touching Alison’s arm until the housewife looked up, her tear-streaked face shining in the warm light from the hallway.

Rachel cupped her chin in one hand and bent down, kissing her, “Forgive me,” she whispered, “I was unkind.” 

“It's all right,” Alison said, not looking at her. 

“It isn't. I can be cruel. I don't always mean to.” 

It wasn't an apology. But it was as close as Rachel would come. Alison knew that. 

“Will you come to bed?” Rachel’s tone wasn't steely or demanding, and she was rather more careful now in how she spoke. 

Ali glanced up and nodded. 

Rachel turned and made her way to the bedroom, slipping off her robe and looking over her shoulder as Alison entered the room, who stopped short at the sight of Rachel disrobing in front of her. There was an intimacy in the gesture that hadn't been present earlier in the evening. 

Alison crossed the room and came to stand behind her, gently reaching up to Rachel's face and then waited, her hand frozen in the air, waiting for permission. 

It took a few moments, but Rachel leaned in and her cheek fitted into Ali’s hand, her skin silken against Alison’s palm. 

“You're beautiful.” Ali told her, brushing the hair back from her face. 

“You know, I don't recall anyone ever telling me that before.” Rachel remarked, “...Aldous’ investors would always touch my face and shoulders...say I was pretty, but I can't seem to remember anyone ever telling me anything else — once I'd passed a certain age.” 

The fingers of Alison’s other hand, which had drifted down to Rachel’s arm, still swathed in the satin robe, softly traced the fine hairs on her forearms, “Nobody ever told me that, either.” Ali admitted. Her gaze had drifted to Rachel’s breasts, and she blushed, looking away, “Silly, isn't it, that the thing we want to hear the most is only what we see in each other?” 

“I never said I wanted to hear it.” Rachel set her jaw stubbornly. 

Ali smiled and stroked her cheek, “You didn't have to.” 

She leaned in slowly and kissed Rachel on the lips, “Seeing as you'll be up early, would you like to go to sleep now?” 

Rachel studied her face for a moment, nodding her agreement, “All right. I don't think I ought to be exerting myself too much anyway. I've done so before and ended up fatigued.” 

Wondering what on earth Rachel could mean by exertion, Alison looked puzzled for some minutes as they climbed into bed, both naked. Then comprehension dawned and she realised Rachel had been talking about sex; her eyes widened. 

_How much sex would you possibly have to have to induce fatigue?_

She was glad Rachel had learned this lesson; curious as she was to know just how much Rachel would sometimes _exert_ herself, Ali didn't think she herself was quite cut out for such extensive… exercise. 

Besides, she'd already changed the sheets. 

Rachel had made quite a mess, after all, leaving Alison dripping beneath her — and it would've been an annoyance to have to change the linens twice in one night. 

And they'd showered also, so really, it was practically frugal to leave off sex for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay new chapter! just banged this out (no pun intended) and I already know what the next chapter will consist of! 
> 
> I swear this fic has next to no purpose other than to show domestic fluff and sex between these two fierce goddesses

When Rachel woke early the next morning, she found herself alone in bed. The coverlet had been smoothed and neatly tucked under the pillow. Rachel cast her gaze around the room and found Alison's things still there, so the unnerving and unfamiliar sensation of abandonment left her as quickly as it had come.

She pulled on her white satin robe and made her way into the kitchen, her lips parting in surprise to see Alison standing at the stove, her hair untied, in a white floral apron — and judging by the bare skin of her hips that showed and the dark nipple that was peeking out from behind the scalloped bodice… that was all she was wearing.

“Morning,” Alison smiled, pink lipstick already on, “Would you like some breakfast?”

Rachel rarely ate in the mornings — she'd usually have tea, or coffee. But her stomach rumbled at the smell of what Alison was cooking. She glanced down at the stove and blinked at the square pan, “Are you making-” she looked over at the recipe book that lay open on the bench top.

 _“Tamagoyaki,”_ Alison smiled proudly, “I figured that you had to have some recipe books somewhere, so I checked your office. I hope you don't mind, it's the only room that had bookshelves—” she looked down into the pan critically, “I hope I got it right, it's a bit tricky.”

Pleasantly surprised, Rachel smiled, “I’m sure it'll come out perfectly.”

She crossed to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, stopping to kiss Alison’s cheek, and to deliberately brush one hand over her very tempting backside as she did, remarking on the cooking, “It smells wonderful.”

“Good, it's almost done.” Alison smiled at the touch of Rachel's fingers and then stood on tiptoe to steal a glance at the recipe book before taking the thinly layered omelette off the stove and transferring it to a sushi rolling mat, spending the next few minutes in fierce concentration, wielding a sharp knife and no little amount of skill.

Alison brought a plate of round sliced egg rolls to where Rachel sat at the dining table, setting it in front of her with a pair of chopsticks and bustling off down the hallway.

“Where are you going, aren't you going to eat?” Rachel asked after her.

“Of course! Just getting dressed!” Alison called back.

“Shame.” Rachel remarked to herself. She'd never been treated to such a lovely wake-up call before, and as she didn't have to leave for another twenty minutes, she'd been hoping to squeeze in some more private time with Alison before departing.

She supposed it was just as well, anyway. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on her food, even a dish as appetising as these wonderfully cooked egg rolls, with Alison sitting there like that, wearing nothing but an apron.

She sat up and cleared her throat as Alison hurried back in white jeans and a flowing yellow halter neck shirt, tying her hair back in its usual ponytail.

She got her plate from the kitchen and sat down across from Rachel, pulling out her chopsticks and taking up the soy sauce.

Rachel was enjoying Alison's breakfast very much indeed, “Did you use spring onions?” she asked, raising her eyebrows as she picked up another roll with her chopsticks.

“Mm-hm. And a tiny bit of sage,” Alison splashed some soy sauce over her portion and added, “I don't think it's traditional, but I've always liked how well it goes with egg.”

“Excellent choice.” Rachel told her, and Alison smiled proudly, beginning to eat.

* * *

Rachel placed her dishes in the sink, knowing Alison would clean them as soon as she'd left the apartment. Someone always used to come by and clean, but since Alison had come to stay, Rachel had put the service on hold; not just because Alison took care of those things and didn't like other people doing them for her, but above all else, Rachel desired complete and utter privacy.

Especially now that Alison was there. She didn't like the thought of someone coming in and touching Alison’s things, which were now neatly organised and put away. Ali now had a space of the wardrobe for her own garments, and kept her personal items, her cell phone, lip balm and such, on the nightstand at her side of the bed. The cell phone hadn't rung or even so much as buzzed in all the time Alison had been there. Rachel sometimes wondered if she'd turned it off.

Rachel suddenly realised that Alison was standing beside her, and pulled her closer, inhaling the wonderful scent of the perfume Alison favored: orchids.

“I hope you liked breakfast, because I'll be making something else later…” Alison smiled, and Rachel returned it.

“Darling,” the endearment was like an ice cube in her mouth; she wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

“Yes?” Ali turned her head, and Rachel was standing so closely beside her, their noses touched.

“Regrettably, I do have to leave soon,” Rachel dropped a kiss on Alison’s bare shoulder, feeling utterly ridiculous as she did so, but Alison certainly didn't mind. In fact, her face screwed up like a child's, and she _giggled._

Rachel turned and made her way to the bedroom, “I’ll just be a minute,” she said, and disappeared to get dressed.

Alison had washed the dishes and returned them to the cabinets when Rachel returned, dressed in a dark green Armani skirt suit, her eyelids silver and her mouth painted deep red.

Alison shuddered when she caught sight of Rachel again; living with her, making her breakfast and making love to her every day, it was sometimes easy to forget the fury that dwelled on the surface, withdrawing every now and then, only to be unleashed every weekday when she left for the Institute.

“I will see you later,” Rachel said brusquely, transferring her Burberry laptop bag to her shoulder.

“You sure will,” Ali bit her lip in anticipation, just as Rachel leaned in — and whispered in her ear.

“I'm looking forward to this evening.”

Ali trembled and her hands pressed flat over Rachel's stomach, clutching at her, “I can't wait,” she admitted.

Rachel’s mouth moved to Alison's, and she _purred_ when Ali’s lips parted and her tongue tasted Rachel's.

“Goodbye...” Rachel licked her way into Alison's mouth before pulling away, “...gorgeous.” Rachel opened the door, stepping through it and shutting it behind her, with a smirk that made Ali wet.

“Sweet cheese and crackers,” Alison breathed, her palms sweating.

How in the heck was she going to wait until that night to see Rachel again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments. any idea what it's like to see assholes that bookmark my stuff but never comment or even leave kudos?
> 
> ill tell you. it's pretty darn shitty. 
> 
> anyway, kudos is totally fine if you're too nervous to comment or don't know what to say. but be a decent person and show some appreciation. 
> 
> im a person, breaking news, i exist and have feelings. wild concept, i know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like a month, and i'm glad to say the new chapter is here
> 
> enjoy, readers. 
> 
> sorry it took so long. thanks for sticking with me.

It was frightfully boring in the office sometimes. Rachel would sometimes resort to desperate measures to pass the time when there was nothing to be done.

She was currently browsing places in Asia to travel to, and was interrupted by the intercom buzzing. 

"Miss Duncan?"

She rolled her eyes. Madison was pretty, and reasonably competent. But she smiled entirely too much and had no idea what Rachel's roving glances meant, or showed any returning interest. That in itself was irksome. She probably had a fiancé that did nothing to pleasure her but rub her clitoris like he was trying to remove a stain from fabric.

Rachel snorted as she answered, “Yes, Madison, what is it?”

The simpering voice came through, hesitant, “It's, uh, Mrs Hendrix to see you, Miss Duncan. Shall I tell her you're busy?”

“You are aware that she can _hear_ you, Madison?” Rachel snarled, getting up from her chair and heading for the idiotic girl’s desk, her expression unchanging even when Alison waved and held up an insulated carry bag patterned with woodland creatures.

Rachel pushed the heavy glass door open and strode over to the desk, towering over Madison, “This will be your first and last warning. I don't tolerate incompetents working for me, and I don't tolerate rudeness. Apologise to Mrs Hendrix, now.”

The blonde secretary went pale and stammered out a profuse apology to Alison, who did look a bit irked before Rachel came out of her office.

“Now go and have your lunch break,” Rachel jerked her chin at the corridor that led to the elevators, “And be grateful you aren't going home.”

“Yes, Miss Duncan — again, I’m so sorry.”

Rachel turned to Alison and sighed as Madison's footsteps faded down the corridor, “Now, what are you doing here? This is quite the record you're setting, two surprises in one day…”

She smiled to let Alison know she wasn't angry, although her lips were stiff from the hardened façade she wore when business was at hand.

“I brought lunch,” Ali offered, holding up the carry bag.

“As long as it's not the rest of Aldous, I'm interested.” Rachel smirked, “Come in.”

Ali followed Rachel into her office, the door swinging shut behind them.

“It's nice to see you,” Rachel noticeably relaxed as soon as the door closed behind them.

“I didn't only come here to bring you lunch,” Ali admitted, smoothing wisps of hair back, “I- uh…”

“So your reason of being here isn't to see to my every need? I'm wounded, Alison.” Rachel smiled, and Ali smiled nervously.

“I- uh… couldn't sit at home the rest of the day,” she continued hesitantly, trying not to cringe at every minute expression that crossed Rachel’s face.

“Why ever not?” Rachel raised an eyebrow, but clearly wasn't terribly curious. Instead, she seemed rather offended, “I'm aware it's not exactly a cosy home in the suburbs, but-”

“I don't mean that!” Ali reached out to Rachel, wanting to take her hand, or stroke her arm, but her hands closed on empty air as she reminded herself that her touch would very likely not be welcome, “What I meant,” she took a deep breath, “Was that I didn't want to spend all day without you.”

Rachel blanched at that, “Oh. I see.”

Alison flushed in embarrassment.

Rachel softened slightly, “I have to say, it's rather dull without you as well. You saw my secretary.”

“Yeah,” Ali looked at Rachel sideways, deliberating, and remarked, “She's very pretty.”

“Is she?” Rachel raised her eyebrows, not looking away from Ali’s face. In truth, it had taken her all of five minutes from meeting Madison to know she wouldn't be able to stand her. But disliking her personality didn't mean Rachel couldn't appreciate her physical form.

And what a form it was.

But other than the occasional lustful glance at the secretary’s long tanned legs, the tightness of the buttons on her blouse or the way her skirt stretched over her backside, Rachel never paid the woman much mind at all.

And besides, it was amusing to see Alison jealous.

Rachel herself was intimately familiar with the sensation. She likened it to a mixture of hatred and envy; such a feeling was never absent from the child she had once been.

Naïve, despite her self-awareness, Rachel had longed for a normal life and family. Her mother had always despised her and her father had been a fool. It had taken her a long time to accept these fatal flaws rather than blaming herself for not understanding or appreciating them.

They had never deserved her. They had raised her as a test subject, not as a child.

“Now, what have you brought me?” Rachel gave Alison a quick, perfunctory kiss and began to tug on the bag she held.

“Miss Duncan,” Alison gasped, “Are you only tolerating me in your home to take advantage of me?”

“Mm, yes,” Rachel leaned closer to Ali, pressing against her and slowly prying the handle from her fingers. By the time Rachel relieved Alison of the bag she held, the housewife was biting down on her lip in anticipation, all thought of food gone.

But Rachel was already sitting at her desk, unzipping the bag and peering inside it.

Smoothing her hair, Alison took a seat opposite Rachel, watching her from across the glass desk.

Rachel took the small folded paper box out of the bag and set it on the desk, lifting the lid off and gasping at the contents.

“Alison, you really shouldn't have- this must have taken you _hours!”_

Ali flushed with pleasure.

It had taken her a full morning of shopping and working in the kitchen. But with Rachel being such a lover of Japanese cuisine, she had almost every utensil and tool imaginable required to prepare the complicated dishes.

In the pink box, folded (by Ali, of course) in the shape of a leaf, sat six Temari sushi balls, made up of moulded rice folded in slices of raw fish and adorned with tiny herb sprigs and edible flowers. Nestled in the corner of the box was a rose made entirely from a single wafer-thin slice of fish.

Rachel simply gazed at the contents of the box for some time, in obvious awe.

“Alison, you amaze me.” she smiled.

Ali’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from the smile she wore.

“There's a dessert, too,” she pointed out, unable to help herself.

Rachel paused before taking it out, and enquired with one brow raised, “Is this some sort of one week anniversary-”

“No!” Ali exclaimed, “That wasn't our arrangement. And I haven't been with you for a week, in any case.”

Rachel visibly relaxed and looked into the bag, finding a sealed plastic bowl with a transparent lid and took it out, excited, “Is it-”

“Anmitsu!” Alison announced, unable to stop herself, “This one was my favorite to make.”

Artfully arranged in the bowl were slices of strawberries, mango, and kiwifruit with mochi and cubes of agar agar jelly in the centre, with a scoop of matcha ice cream, topped with red bean paste and drizzled with kuromitsu.

Rachel licked her lips upon finding her fingers sticky from handling the bowl, and realised they had caught a drizzle of kuromitsu that had escaped the lid, “ _Please_ tell me there's some back at the apartment.” 

“Yes, of course.” Ali assured her, “I made more than I needed to, it's kind of a habit of mine.”

Rachel sucked the black sugar syrup off her thumb and exhaled shakily, “Because I'd love for you to have some tonight. I'm afraid I won't be sharing any with you this afternoon. I believe I'll work up quite an appetite with you here.”

“Really, Miss Duncan?” Alison folded her hands in her lap coquettishly, “What did you have in mind?”

Rachel smirked, replaced the lid back on the sushi box and returned both containers to the carry bag, placing it on the floor under her desk, “I was rather hoping you'd ask me that.”

Alison’s chest began to rise and fall rapidly, her cheeks flushing as Rachel sat back in her chair and watched her, exuding such a forceful non-verbal invitation, it was practically an aphrodisiac at the same time.

Alison stood and came around to Rachel's side of the desk and felt a warm palm press against her stomach through her knitted sweater — then Rachel's fingers became a fist and yanked Alison forward, prompting the housewife to climb onto her lap, Ali’s weight on her knees, which were situated on either side of Rachel’s thighs.

Alison waited, trembling, frozen.

“I've had a mind to fuck you in this chair all morning,” Rachel moaned, her cool breath tasting like jasmine, “But now that I have you here-”

She turned the chair away from the door to her office.

“...you'd like _me_ to fuck you?” Alison finished.

Rachel leant her head back against the chair, and nodded.

Uncertain, Alison leaned in and kissed Rachel’s neck, flicking her tongue and tasting the cool flesh, feeling like she might be pushed away or corrected somehow for not pleasing her the right way. All the sexual encounters they had shared had, until now, had been overseen and even choreographed by Rachel. So now, being granted control was almost dizzying.

Ali brought one hand to Rachel’s chest, unbuttoning the dark green blouse and finding nothing underneath but golden brown skin, warm to the touch, feeling Rachel’s heartbeat pounding.

“You're warm. Are you excited?” Ali bit her lip.

“Considerably,” Rachel breathed, smiling, “This is all... rather new to me.”

“I know.” Alison pushed the blouse off Rachel's shoulders, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. I'll tell you if I'm not at any point.” Rachel assured her, “Kiss me, and let's not have any more worrying.”

Ali glanced down at Rachel’s breasts, tempted, but still leaned in, pressing her lips to Rachel's; her lipstick was moist and slick, but her mouth was liquid silk. Her skin under Ali’s fingers was burning hot; a stark change from the cool core temperature that Ali had come to expect.

Ali cupped Rachel’s breasts, covered in lace-lined satin, feeling her nipples stiffen as they were stroked by her thumbs. Rachel made a soft sound against Ali’s lips that was almost a moan, but when the thumbs at her nipples began to pinch, she gasped and writhed beneath Alison's weight.

Ali’s soft lips left Rachel's mouth and began kissing her throat, sucking and nipping down past her collarbone before pushing the tightly fitted fabric of her bra aside and taking one dark nipple into her mouth, her tongue laving and her teeth scraping over the turgid flesh.

“You know-” Rachel gasped, “I wouldn't at all mind if you just stayed right there- oh-” her breathing hitched as Alison’s attention shifted to her other breast.

One of Alison’s hands was cupping the breast that she'd brought to her mouth; her other hand was stroking Rachel's neck, more aware now of how open she was to physical stimuli during sex.

“I could keep at this, you know,” Alison released the dark pink nipple, now wet from her mouth, “But there's something else I think you'd like a lot more.”

Ali slid out of Rachel's lap until she was kneeling on the floor, her hands on Rachel's knees, grinning up at her teasingly.

“Oh, yes…” Rachel moaned.

Her pearl-painted fingernails dug deeply into the armrests as Ali pushed Rachel's skirt over her knees and up her thighs, pulling the flimsy panties down her legs.

“Mmm…” Alison bit her lip, not taking her eyes off Rachel, “I've been wanting to taste you since I walked into your office.”

“Dear god,” Rachel gasped as Alison’s hands slid up her legs, palms pressing warm against her calves.

“Move closer — shift forward on the chair. I can't reach you.” Alison told her.

Rachel somehow managed to remain utterly dignified as she wriggled towards Alison, shifting closer with her panties tangled around her ankles and her legs parted widely.

She was pink and wet; there was a gathering of soft hairs there, trimmed but naturally curled. Alison’s mouth began to water, and she swallowed, suddenly no longer nervous. She wanted to reduce Rachel to a shuddering pool of fluid in her chair, and she didn't give a damn if anybody saw through the windows.

Alison tugged Rachel's panties off her legs, the almost sheer black synthetic fabric tangling around the heels of her pumps — and leant in, tucking one hand up by her face to assist, parting Rachel’s damp folds with her fingers, and hearing a soft hiss.

Ali glanced up to see Rachel looking down at her, eyes glittering.

“I don't-” Rachel's teeth sunk into her lip momentarily, “-don't expect you to do this, you know.”

“I know,” Alison’s warm breath blew against Rachel's exposed cunt, and made her groan, “I just- want to taste you.”

Rachel’s groan dragged on at Alison’s words, but was cut off as Ali placed her open mouth over the dark pink flesh, her tongue flat. Rachel’s teeth were bared and she hissed in air between them in a sharp intake of breath while Alison's lips closed around the vermilion flesh of her inner labia, gently tugging as she sucked.

Rachel's fingers slid into Alison's hair, stroking her scalp and just holding her there, gasping and moaning with Alison's mouth on her.

 _“Ohhh… fuck.”_ Rachel moaned.

Alison began to suck on Rachel’s clitoris, drawing the engorged bud carefully between her lips and releasing it to the sound of strangled moans.

Rachel was so immersed in the feel of Alison that she didn't even hear the door open behind her.

“Miss Duncan?”

Rachel froze, her fingers tightening in Alison’s hair, “Yes, Mr Frontenac?”

“You sent Madison away. Is there a problem?”

“N-no.” Rachel twitched as Alison’s tongue flicked against her clitoris, and her hand clenched in Alison's hair, fingernails scraping against her scalp. Alison looked up at her, eyes mischievous. Rachel glared.

“Are you sure? If you are unsatisfied with her work, or she's somehow-”

Alison didn't let up; her tongue began flickering so incessantly, Rachel began to tremble, stammering, “T- there's nothing untoward about Madison’s work ethic. P-please leave, Frontenac.”

“Very well, Miss Dun-”

 _“Now!”_ Rachel raised her voice, making Alison jump.

The door closed.

“You…” Rachel tugged on Alison’s hair, prompting her to glance up, “...are the most impertinent, infuriating, incredible woman…”

Alison only smiled and pressed her face back between Rachel's thighs, lapping at her and pushing two fingers inside her, curling them again and again until Rachel’s vision blurred and she couldn't even recognise her own office.

Her mouth opened so wide as she came, she thought it might unhinge; grinding against Alison's face, her orgasm flooded through her, breath hissing out of her in a silent scream of release, Alison's fingers still curling inside her and inducing a rush of moisture that splashed her thighs and Alison's cheeks.

Panting and deliriously, wonderfully sated, Rachel's vision came back into focus and she looked down.

“Did you like that?” Alison licked her lips.

“Did _you?”_ Rachel breathed.

In answer, Ali stretched up and kissed her, tasting the difference on her own tongue and realising her mouth was still coated with the slick taste of Rachel.

Rachel, though, didn't seem to mind in the least.

Ali sat back on her heels and watched as her lover lounged back in the chair, naked, dishevelled and yet not diminished in the least.

Rachel looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, “Well, _I_ for one _certainly_ won't be spending the rest of my day sitting here like this.”

“Like…this?” Alison ran her tongue over a damp streak on Rachel's thigh, keeping eye contact with her, and loving the appreciative smirk that twitched the corners of her mouth.

Alison sucked and licked the moisture from Rachel's warm skin, her tongue becoming even more slick and heavy with the taste of her. Rachel brushed the bangs back from Alison's forehead tenderly, her head falling back against the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments help me write and help me get up in the morning. 
> 
> this is all for you guys. 
> 
> appreciation is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's past two am, but i have finished this chapter. i enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it
> 
> much love and thanks to those who continue to support me in so many ways <3
> 
> reference photos for this chapter [here](https://sarahshelena.tumblr.com/post/166542415998/reference-photos-for-keeping-in-touch-yes-they)
> 
> hint: G02

When Rachel arrived home that evening, she encountered someone she hadn't expected to see again so soon.

And certainly not sitting on her couch drinking her liquor.

“Sarah,” Rachel addressed her, lip curled, “Is there any particular reason you're in my home?”

“Cool your tits, Rachel, I’m not here for you.” Sarah didn't even look at her, instead she had her eyes on the bathroom door.

Sure enough, Alison came out a moment later, smoothing down her hair, and froze when she saw Rachel.

“Hi,” she said quietly, “Uh, Sarah-” she gestured to the couch.

“Yes, I am aware of the third person in the room,” Rachel dropped her handbag and laptop case, “What I do wish to know is how she came to be here. Did you-?”

“No,” Alison told her, “I swear.”

“That's unlike you, isn't it, Ali?” Sarah propped one booted foot up on the black glass coffee table and Rachel winced in distaste, “Nah, she had no idea I'd be here. But Donnie’s been ringing me non-stop as he can't seem to contact his wife after she left him a coupla nights ago…”

At the glance Rachel and Alison shared, Sarah took a gulp of bourbon from a glass she'd placed on the couch next to her, “So, what's going on here? Just a week of sleepovers? Wish I'd been invited.”

“Oh, will you stop with the failed attempts at subtlety,” Rachel snapped, “And use a coaster, damn you, this isn't one of your filthy hovels.”

Sarah huffed a laugh and half-tossed the empty glass onto the table, “Alright,” she sat forward, watching the two clones hovering in front of her, Alison nervously, Rachel angrily.

“What the fuck are you doing, Alison?”

“What?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. Alison was many things, but a good liar was not one of them.

“I mean why are you shacked up here with Ms Rachel ‘Psycho’ Duncan? What the hell are you thinking?”

“This is really none of your business, Sarah.” Rachel bit out through gritted teeth, “I’d much rather you say what you came to say without the unnecessary remarks.”

Sarah still didn't look at her, instead, she focused on Ali, “Please, Alison, just give me something. Cosima’s worried sick, Helena’s getting suspicious-”

“You told your feral sister about this? Really?” Rachel demanded.

At this, Sarah shot her a filthy look and then continued to ignore her.

Rachel scoffed furiously and turned away.

Sarah snorted. These two were more alike than even they knew.

“Sarah, you're not helping-”

“Why are you _here_ , Alison?” Sarah demanded, shaking her head incredulously, “What could possibly be in it for you?”

Embarrassed, Ali went pink, but found her voice all the same, “She… she lets me be myself. I feel more confident when I'm with her.”

“And you don't with your sisters?” Sarah demanded, hurt.

“No!” Alison threw back, “With all of you, I’m always overlooked or disregarded. You're the wild one, Helena too. Cosima is the genius, MK is- was… was one too. But me, I'm just-” Ali swallowed hard, blinking back tears, “I'm just Alison.”

“You're not…” Sarah told her, ignoring Rachel rolling her eyes, “You're our rock. You're our safe place. You're- you’re our home, Alison.”

Tears spilled down Alison's cheeks at how much she missed her sisters — and yet she couldn't go back; owing to how much she hated being outshone and how much she despised being a footnote.

She'd taken charge of her life; this was it.

“I can't come back, Sarah,” Ali told her, “Not yet.”

“ _When_ , then, Alison?” Sarah shouted, “Because I'll be surprised if your kids will even remember you by the time you get your head out of Rachel's arse and wake the fuck up!”

Sarah jumped up from the couch and pushed past Rachel; she crossed to the door, opening it but paused, looking back, almost as if she'd lost something. She looked right at Ali.

“You know, Alison,” she told her, “Even when we first met and I thought you were the biggest bitch I'd ever met — I never woulda thought you were capable of this kind of shite.” Sarah shook her head, disgusted, “Even Cosima swallowing Delphine’s lies and Helena going back to the Proletheans… I just always thought you were better than that.”

“Sarah-” Ali began, her voice choked.

“Nah, don't,” Sarah pushed a hand through her hair, glancing between the two of them, “Just think about what you're giving up for-” her face contorted in hate, and she spat out, “...for _her_.”

When the door had slammed after her, Alison whirled around, tears in her eyes, looking to Rachel for what to do.

“That wasn't the most interesting visit I've had, but it ranks high.” Rachel observed, adding, “Are you all right?”

“No!” Alison half-shrieked, startling her, “I’m farther from all right than the ice caps are from flipping Florida!”

Rachel blinked.

“What if she tells Cosima? And Donnie? Christ on a cracker, what if she tells Helena and she misunderstands and thinks you're holding me here? Oh god, she'll end up launching a rescue mission.” Alison sank onto the couch with her head in her hands.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down — Sarah being there had gotten her well and truly angry, Rachel sat down beside her, “You can go back, if you feel you must,” she said hollowly, hating the idea of her leaving.

“I can't. I don't want to.” Alison groaned, pressing her temple against Rachel's shoulder, knowing a hug was out of the question, “And I don't want to leave you here by yourself.”

Rachel waved a hand dismissively. It was the closest she'd ever come to shrugging, “Never mind that.”

“No,” Alison’s hand touched Rachel’s knee, “You shouldn't be alone. I don't think it's good for you.”

“It suits me well, but thank you for your concern.” Rachel informed her.

“No, I mean-” Alison lifted her head from Rachel's shoulder, but couldn't finish.

“You mean you don't want me to be without you.” Rachel realised, turning her head, “Don't you?”

Ali nodded, her lower lip trembling.

“Oh, Alison.” Rachel shook her head, “It would hurt you far more than it would me if you left.”

“I know.” Alison gulped, and the tears spilled down her cheeks. As hard as she'd tried not to, she'd become attached to Rachel. In a myriad of ways, she'd grown fond of her, and even a little dependant.

Rachel didn't seem surprised. To be fair, not much surprised her.

“You saw all this coming,” Ali pressed her face into Rachel’s neck, against the dark green of her blouse, “Didn't you?”

Rachel stroked Alison's hair thoughtfully, admitting, “Yes.”

“Even Sarah?”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Especially Sarah. She's as predictable as the sun rising.”

Alison giggled.

“As enjoyable and as impossible as it's been having you here with me…” Rachel lifted Ali’s chin and smiled at her, without a trace of pity or malice, “I wouldn't change a thing.”

And she tipped Alison’s face up to hers until their mouths met, warm and wanting. Feeling her tremble, Rachel then slid one hand down between Alison's thighs, “Would you like me to cheer you up?”

Alison inhaled sharply, squirming, “Mmm, yes, please.”

“What would you like?” Rachel asked, tipping Alison's head further and tonguing under her jaw.

Ali only gasped and trapped Rachel's hand between her thighs, “Anything, whatever you want to do to me.”

Rachel grinned triumphantly as she dragged her teeth over Ali’s collarbone, making her shudder, “Would you like one of my glass toys tonight? I saw how you looked at them.”

A whimpered _mm-hm_ was all she received in response. Alison was grinding herself into Rachel's palm, already humid between the legs with lust.

Rachel smiled and kissed Alison's chest, just beneath her clavicle, murmuring, “I'll be right back.”

Standing up, Rachel made her way down the hall; she unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged out of it, draping it and her blouse over the end of the bed as she entered the bedroom she now shared with Alison. The motion-sensor automatic lights flickered on. Reaching around to her back, she dragged the zipper on her skirt down and stepped out of it, kicking her heels off and sitting on the bed to reach the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

A finger of desire traced down Rachel’s spine and she shivered when she saw the golden objects lying in the drawer. Fingering the cool glass, she traced the swirls and ridges of each of them before selecting her favorite; more simplistic than the others, but formed so perfectly she could almost never resist it.

Wrapping her fingers around it, Rachel rose from the bed, pushed the drawer shut with her foot and padded back into the lounge in her lingerie and thigh-high sheer stockings to find Alison lounging on the couch, one hand stroking her breast and the other hand wedged between her thighs, panting softly.

“I see you've started without me,” Rachel bent down to kiss her deeply, her grip on the toy in her hand tightening, the glass now warm.

“I'm sorry,” Ali breathed, gasping as she pinched her nipple harshly, “I've just been so wet since this morning,” her teeth scraped over her bottom lip as she moaned, “And since your office…” she looked up at Rachel almost impatiently, “I’ve had to change my panties twice.”

“Mm,” Rachel smiled, “You _have_ been waiting all day, haven’t you?”

She covered Alison's hands with hers, guiding them for a moment and enjoying how the tendons shifted under her skin while she touched herself, before moving them away and unzipping Alison's white jeans, “Did you do this earlier today as well?”

“No.” Ali bit her lip.

“Are you sure about that?” Rachel slid her hand under the waistband and pressed her palm against Alison's moist underwear, the damp fabric hot against her hand.

“Okay, a little.” Alison squirmed as Rachel stepped out of her heels and climbed into her lap, covering one body with another.

“Did you come?” Rachel asked, stroking Alison through her panties.

“Ohh…” Ali whimpered, telling her, “No… no, it’s not the same without you.”

“Flattery won't give you an orgasm, Alison,” Rachel reminded her, “ _I_ will,” dragging her fingertips just over where Alison's clitoris was, she murmured, “It's alright if you did. I'd just be disappointed that I missed it.”

“I didn't, honest-” Alison twitched at the teasing, “I tried, I needed to _so_ badly…”

Rachel smiled, “Now that I'm here, would you like a little help?”

She placed the toy on the glass coffee table and stepped closer, hovering over Alison, prompting an answer, but only wanting to hear her beg.

“Yes, yes- please please _please_ -” Ali writhed beneath Rachel, tugging her yellow halterneck top off and tossing it onto the floor, “Come here.”

Rachel smiled, both at the demand and at Alison's bare breasts, as she was pulled down for a deep kiss, feeling the pillowy soft flesh pressing against her own.

“You-” Rachel murmured against Alison's mouth, “-are utterly enthralling.”

“I take it you still want me around?” Ali squirmed delightedly beneath her, winding her arms around Rachel's neck and smiling up at her.

“Of course I do, there is nothing I want more.” Rachel sighed, dipping her head and kissing Alison again searchingly, her tongue sliding into a warm mouth and coaxing a deep moan from Ali’s throat.

“How-” Ali panted, “How about that toy now?”

She pressed her thighs together, whimpering, “Please.”

“As you asked so nicely,” Rachel nipped Alison's lip and pushed her jeans off, “I've wanted to touch you all afternoon.”

“Yes,” Ali breathed, almost hyperventilating, “Yes, yes, please-”

Rachel stood up from the couch and took a step over to the table to take up the glass toy, feeling the cold weight in her hand.

“Sit up, dear,” Rachel smiled, “I’d like to try something.”

“Mm-” Ali protested, but she rose up off the couch all the same, sitting there in only her white satin panties as Rachel sat behind her, still in her black lingerie.

“Come here, lean back now…” Rachel whispered, “I'll make you feel good, darling.”

The words didn't feel quite right in her mouth, but having Alison’s body carving into hers with the early evening light winking over the city and through the windows, pink and gold light falling onto Alison's breasts as they breathed in time with each other — that felt better than anything ever had.

Rachel pushed Alison's panties aside and slid two fingers within her, hearing a sharp squeal as she did so. Alison reached back and her hands delved into Rachel's hair, pleading, “Where is it, I- I need you deeper inside me. Oh, god-”

“Alison…” Rachel sighed, parting her as her fingers slipped out and the curved golden glass took their place, sliding slick and cold into her streaming cunt, hearing her cry out in shock and ecstasy at the unfamiliar sensation and adoring the sound.

“Do you want this? Do you want it?” Rachel murmured, hearing blood pounding in her ears and feeling it pulsing in her cunt.

“Yes,” Alison sighed, canting her hips forward to drive the glass dildo deeper, and Rachel was assured. She gently pushed it as far as it would go, knowing that it would fit snugly inside her, the curve of it lying against every one within her.

Drawing it back out, Rachel took a breath and pushed it back within; upon hearing Alison's breathless gasp of pleasure, she quickened the movement, thrusting in and out slowly, giving her time to adjust to the toy. Although slim, the toy was still glass, absolutely unyielding.

And Rachel didn't want to hurt her.

But after a minute or so, Alison was shifting restlessly, pushing back against Rachel and begging her, “Harder, faster, please.”

Never able to tell her no, Rachel complied, to Alison's delighted moans, snaking a hand around and cupping her left breast, teasing the nipple with her thumb.

“Oh, wow,” Alison gasped, “How have we never done this yet?”

“I'm enjoying it just as much as you, darling.” Rachel nosed Alison's cheek until she turned her head, kissing her hard as she fucked her harder, descending into a frenzy that wouldn't end until Alison came.

Rachel realised, with Alison against her, trembling and damp with sweat, that she wanted to earn these things from her. She wanted all the little sounds she made and the breathless, unguarded smile that she gave after she came that Rachel didn’t see from her any other time. And her kisses were so soft, that when combined with Rachel's guarded ferocity, they both balanced each other out in ways that neither of them had stopped to consider before falling into this agreement.

Alison’s voice was higher, and yet fainter as Rachel thrust in and out of her, wrist slapping against the moist skin of Ali’s lower belly.

Alison tugged on Rachel's hair desperately, her hips rising and falling as the gold glass plunged inside her, and as the heel of Rachel's palm rubbed over her clit again and again, Alison sobbed and her body collapsed against Rachel's as her orgasm seized her, tore through her and left her limp against Rachel, her eyes dark and her bangs sticking to her forehead.

“Dear lord,” she gasped.

“My thoughts exactly,” Rachel smiled, slowly running her fingers through Ali’s hair, “Did you enjoy that?”

“Oh, god, yes.” Alison sighed.

“Good,” Rachel carefully extracted the glass toy from Alison, making her whimper.

“Ohhhh…” Ali almost dissolved into sobs again at the loss of it, but when she turned, she was silenced by the sight of Rachel sucking the moisture from it, as if Alison’s come tasted like cherry wine.

Her lips were glistening by the time she lowered it and Alison could already feel herself aching again for the toy that was still wet from Rachel's mouth.

“It's your turn now.”

“I beg your pardon?” Rachel licked her lips and raised her eyebrows, “My turn?”

Alison smiled and rolled over to kiss her, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and _please_ comment. 
> 
> they help me think. they help me write. they help me get up in the morning. 
> 
> thanks <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a while! hasn’t it? i sense some while...
> 
> anyway, here is the continuation of the previous chapter (how long has rachel been waiting? i’m so ashamed to leave her like that)
> 
> enjoy

“I won’t say I’m averse,” Rachel spoke against Ali’s lips, “I only-”

She broke off as Alison’s fingers pushed her panties aside, stroking the already moist flesh.

“Oh-” Rachel groaned as Ali’s fingertips traced her clit, “Oh, god-”

“You sure about that?” Alison smiled, “I can tell this one here is your favorite. I bet every night before I came here it was kept warm.”

“So you do know me a little,” Rachel murmured against her lips, “Good.”

Taking the glass toy from her, Ali took it into her mouth for a second, not missing the expression of animalistic hunger that flashed in Rachel’s eyes as her tongue moved over the glass, tasting herself on it and coating it until it was slick — she then took it out, “I know what you like,” and slipped it into Rachel in one fluid movement, the glass sliding within her until the curve of it was snugly against her womb and the curl of the handle was cool against her perineum, making her gasp.

Alison’s fingers lazily traced the curl of the handle, and Rachel was quickly losing patience.

“What are you waiting for?” she propped herself up on her elbows petulantly, and Ali bit back a smile.

“Oh, nothing.”

She took hold of the toy and gently tugged on it, making Rachel groan and arch her back, sinking back onto the couch slowly.

“That’s what I thought,” Ali smiled at the sight of Rachel like this, breathless and furious at being teased. Ali then leaned closer in, asking her, “What do you want?”

“I've thought that was obvious.” Rachel snapped.

Ali dipped her head and kissed Rachel’s breast, glancing up at her to find not even a twitch.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ali’s fingers curled around the handle, slowly pulling it out of Rachel, “Hmm?”

Rachel was clenching her teeth when she replied, “Clearly.”

“That’s not very nice,” Ali dipped her head and mouthed at Rachel’s nipple, “Say please.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but as Ali began dragging her teeth over the sensitive nipple, she groaned, “Why must you be so dramatic?”

“Says you,” Ali nipped her, and Rachel moaned.

“Please, god damn it all, please.”

“Like you mean it,” Alison bit down sharply, and Rachel cried out, her hands suddenly in Alison’s hair, tugging her up to kiss her, hissing against her lips, “Fuck me. Now. Or I won’t let you come for a week, I swear it.”

Ali pushed the toy back inside Rachel, feeling her relax immediately, exhaling as Ali ducked back down to her breasts, lavishing her heaving chest with kisses, her mouth warm and wet as Rachel clamped her thighs around Ali’s wrist.

“Mmm,” Rachel groaned, “Just a bit faster.”

Ali did so, smiling softly as Rachel trembled with the glass sliding in and out of her, her body taut as her orgasm began to build; Ali knew she was getting close, because she would seem to fight the sensations, clenching her teeth as she twitched and jerked against the toy resting in Alison’s hand.

Her hips lifting, Rachel parted her thighs and her head fell back, breathing frantically as Ali fucked her roughly, gasping, “Yes, yes, harder, harder, hard-”

A choked gasp ended her pleas as her body bowed and she came; a rush of warmth soaking Ali’s forearm and pooling on the sofa beneath Rachel, who was crying out breathlessly, trembling uncontrollably, dripping copiously, the pink inside of her still flushed and dark.

Ali still continued pumping the gold toy in and out of her, knowing that Rachel didn't like stopping immediately during penetration — she liked to glide through her orgasm and for awhile afterward until she was sated.

But now, however, she wasn't collapsing back on the couch and letting Ali fuck her through the afterglow. instead, she raised herself up on her elbows, commanding her, “Harder. Keep going.”

Her arm already aching, Alison did as she was told, curious to see what would happen.

Rachel had found, over the last few days, that she was intrigued by the way Alison touched her.

The word ‘reverence’ sprang to mind.

She knew it made her feel better than any other sexual relationship had. They were all so perfunctory, however enjoyable they were when they occurred. There was a rigid, tasteless sense of duty to most of her previous sexual partners.

So the way Alison almost worshipped her was quite new — but not unwelcome.

By now, Rachel was panting in short bursts, her already black eyes glazing over as her head fell back with Ali thrusting in and out of her, gazing upon her glistening body and marvelling at her stamina.

The sounds coming from the glass toy were nothing short of gruesome; and yet it was incredibly erotic to hear the object squelching as it plunged in and out of her dripping wet cunt.

All of a sudden, Rachel cried out, and gasped, “Stop.”

Ali did so, and the toy slipped out of Rachel, bringing with it a slick string of frothy fluid that trailed like nectar from her. Alison gazed, wide-eyed. Her frantic movements with the toy had actually churned Rachel’s come inside her.

“Wow,” Ali breathed.

Rachel sighed, “Continue. Please.”

Tearing her gaze away from the string of fluid that was beginning to droop towards the mattress, Alison blinked, “What?”

“Just a little longer,” Rachel groaned, “Or I’ll wake in the middle of the night wanting you.”

“You know, that isn't so bad as you're making it sound.” Ali grinned.

“True.” Rachel smiled down at her fondly, and gasped when Alison pushed the toy back inside her, angling it just right to make her moan.

“Not so hard this time,” Rachel slid one hand down between her thighs and trailed her thumb over Ali’s hand before her fingers moved over her clit, quickly pressing down and circling it, biting her lip as Alison began pushing the toy in and out of her almost languidly, timing the strokes with the movements of Rachel’s fingers over her clitoris.

It was only a minute or so until Rachel moaned, and came once again, trickling onto the couch — and this time, Alison ducked her head to catch the stream of fluid with her tongue, kissing the moisture from Rachel’s skin as she sank back onto the couch, exhaling shakily, but with a breathless smile on her face that Ali loved.

“I think I’m ready for bed.”

“Go have a shower,” Ali pressed her lips to Rachel’s inner thigh, “I’ll clean up here.”

“Thank you, darling.” Rachel sighed, “Come join me when you’re done.”

She sat up, a little unsteadily, and stood, even more unsteadily, pushing a hand through her mussed hair and heading down the hallway.

It only took a few minutes for Ali to soak up their leavings with paper towels and wipe the couch down with furniture cleaner. She made a mental note to get a throw blanket (an absorbent one) for the sitting room, and padded down the hallway into the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom.

Rachel was standing under the warm spray, foaming body wash dripping off her body as her hands moved over her chest to dislodge the bubbles clinging to her.

Ali stepped in with her, smiling shyly and swiping some remaining foam off Rachel’s backside.

Tilting her head back to soak her hair, Ali suddenly felt so content, she wanted to sink down the shower wall and sleep there. She opened her eyes and took the body wash from Rachel, who was eyeing her.

Ali knew that look. Rachel wanted to try something. She didn’t know if it was sexual, but the expression of powerful curiosity in her lover’s eyes was unmistakeable.

“Turn around.” Rachel told her, and Ali did, pouring some body wash into her palm and rubbing it over her arms and chest, soaping under her arms and moving down her torso to her legs, bending over to reach her feet.

When she straightened up again, Rachel told her, “Don’t jump,” and reached into her hair, her hands coated with shampoo, pushing it through her soaked hair, massaging her scalp and combing through Ali’s hair with her deft fingers.

This was new.

Rachel had never done this kind of thing for her. It was surprisingly intimate.

Ali turned so that she was facing Rachel, hands finding their way into Rachel’s hair, slick from shampoo, and leaned in to kiss her. Rachel didn’t miss a beat and pulled her closer, tasting perfume as the water from the shower head rinsed the suds out of their hair, white soapy water coursing over their bodies to swirl down the drain.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a loud knock on the door echoed through the apartment, pulling the two of them out of sleep.

“What in the name of-” Rachel lifted her head from the pillow.

“There’s someone at the door,” Ali whispered.

“At this hour?” Rachel rolled over to look at her skeptically.

“Alison?” the shout travelled through the apartment.

“Son of a biscuit,” Ali slid back under the covers, hissing, “It’s Donnie.”

“For the love of…” Rachel slid out of bed, nude, pulled on her white satin robe, and placed her phone into a pocket, “I’ll be back.”

Ali nodded, looking nervous.

Rachel made her way down the hall, the walls ringing with the knocks still coming from the door.

Rachel opened the door a fraction, “Yes, what is it?”

“I’m looking for my wife,” Donnie Hendrix informed her.

“Whatever makes you think she would be here?” Rachel scoffed.

Donnie reached into his pocket, “I tracked Sarah’s phone when I asked her to look for Ali. And the last place she came before telling me that I might not see Alison again for a while, was here. Now let me in.”

He puffed up, looking like a blowfish as he did so. Rachel rolled her eyes, “Donald, it is past midnight. I’m sure that whatever mission you’re on can wait until the morning, or never, if you follow me. Now could you-”

Donnie pushed past her and through the doorway, calling out, “Alison?”

“Leave, right now. I gave no permission for you to enter.” Rachel demanded.

Donnie ignored her and started down the hallway.

“Ali?”

There was a small squeak as Ali pulled the covers over her head when Donnie entered the bedroom.

“Alison.”

“Not here,” a small voice called from under the blankets.

“Ali, this is ridiculous. When are you coming home?”

Ali popped her head out from under the covers, looking incensed, “If you’d asked me that a week ago, I’d have said ‘when you start to appreciate me more’. But a week ago, I was still your wife.”

“Wh- what?” Donnie gaped.

Rachel came into the room behind him, slipping her phone into the pocket of her robe, and rolled her eyes at the sight of him mouthing wordlessly.

“A week ago I felt bad for leaving you.” Alison told him, “I don’t anymore. You’re not good for me, you don’t appreciate me or do anything that doesn’t benefit you. And I’m not putting up with it anymore.”

Donnie gibbered, “But- but-”

“Such a shame, but I believe it’s time for you to go now,” Rachel spoke from behind him, and he winced. But he wasn’t finished yet.

“Why her, Alison? Of all people you could have left me for?”

Alison sat up taller in the bed, “I left you for her because I wasn’t ready to do it for myself yet. And I think I’ve reached that point now. Donnie. It’s over.”

There was a shout from the other end of the apartment. The security team had made their way up and were calling out for Rachel to confirm that she was safe.

“In here, please, gentlemen.” Rachel responded, “There’s a rather unwelcome guest I’d like to be rid of so I can return to bed.”

Donnie blanched at that, noting Alison’s bare shoulder when she sat up.

It was rather odd, having Donnie Hendrix standing in her apartment, twitchy and nervous, like an overgrown gerbil.

But it was very satisfying to see him being escorted out.

When the door shut after the security team — who Rachel would be calling in the morning — she locked it and went back to the bedroom, slipping off her robe and crawling into bed beside Ali, and lying on her side to face her, “Are you all right?”

“Strangely, yes. I feel relieved. Does…” Alison rolled over to see Rachel, “...does that make me a bad person?”

“Not at all.” Rachel stroked Ali’s cheek, “I suppose the fact that you’re worried that it does means that you are not.”

Alison smiled at Rachel’s poignant tone, shifting closer to her, “Thank you for what you did. I don’t know if I could deal with him without you here.”

“No one will lay a hand on you, or take you from me.” Rachel told her intensely, “For as long as you’re mine.”

Alison did her best to keep from smiling, but couldn’t help it. Rachel’s lips quirked knowingly, and she kissed Ali, searchingly, stroking her neck, fingers combing through her hair, soft and still damp from the shower.

“Good night,” she murmured against Alison’s mouth.

Ali held onto her for a second more, then let go, moving back over to her side of the bed, eyes still on Rachel, who had rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

Ali stayed on her side, her eyes already drifting shut, “Good night,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always aak for reviews, and this is no different. if you liked this and feel you can say something (even your favorite line, moment, part) it would really make me happy. 
> 
> even if you don’t, i’m glad you like this
> 
> support is what fic writers thrive on. 
> 
> we write for ourselves, we post for you. keep that in mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is. took a while but i hope it was worth it. 
> 
> happy holidays to everyone and i hope you enjoy

Rachel woke later than usual and found Alison’s side of the bed empty again. But she no longer worried.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face, brushing her teeth and getting dressed before going to the kitchen where Ali was at the counter, making tamari sushi again.

“Good morning.” Ali beamed.

This time, she wasn’t wearing the apron that suited her so well. She was wearing a floral g-string with white ribbons crossing over her hips, with a fitted white singlet that clung to her breasts, “I thought I’d make your lunch early. Did you sleep well?”

Finding that she was enjoying the domesticity Alison brought to the apartment far too much, Rachel crossed behind her to kiss her cheek and switch on the coffee machine, turning and watching Ali’s pert ass appreciatively while waiting for her cup to fill.

“You look nice,” Ali stole a glance behind herself at Rachel, resplendent in a white sheath dress, “It looks so soft.”

“It is. You’re welcome to touch,” Rachel couldn’t help a smile as she took a sip of her macchiato, setting it down and stepping behind Alison, firmly stroking her rear, which was freezing from the cold apartment, “Dear God, Alison, why don’t you put some clothes on?”

“I don’t know, are you sure that you want me to?” Ali wiggled her ass, and Rachel had to bite back a moan, squeezing the pliant flesh hungrily.

“Of course I don’t, what a ridiculous thing for me to say.” Rachel kissed Alison’s neck, “Are you all finished?”

“Making your lunch?” Ali asked, “Yes, why?”

One of Rachel’s hands dipped down further, and pulled the strip of ribbon aside, her fingers pushing inside Ali, who gasped and clutched at her, hands buried in thick blonde hair as those talented and slender fingers twisted and curled within her.

“Oh-!” Ali squeaked, arching her back and pushing herself into Rachel’s hand, forcing her fingers in even deeper, “That’s so good- mmm, keep going.”

Rachel clenched her fingers and Ali gasped, her eyes fluttering as she sank back against Rachel, clinging onto the countertop as Rachel fucked her slowly, pulling her fingers out and stroking Ali’s clit before pushing back inside her, adoring the sound of her moans and how deeply her fingers were buried in the velvety warmth of her, and at Alison’s request, pushed another finger in alongside the other two.

“Harder, harder, please.” Ali begged, _“Please-”_ she gasped when Rachel’s free hand slipped up her shirt and roughly palmed her breasts. Rachel’s lips were pressed against Alison’s neck, every now and then sinking her teeth in, just to make Ali moan.

“I need to come- please-” Alison was grinding against Rachel’s hand desperately, “Touch me.”

Rachel smiled and pulled her hand out from Ali’s shirt, bringing it down to press against the floral patterned fabric laid over Alison’s cunt — when Ali began to whine and squirm, Rachel used two fingers to firmly rub her clit through the panties, delighting in the moans that escaped her — she was close.

Rachel was now frantically pushing her fingers in and out of Alison, who was standing on her toes shakily, gasping as she was penetrated again and again, her head falling back to rest on Rachel’s shoulder as the skillfully combined stimulation began to send her over the edge.

Her cunt flexed around Rachel’s fingers as her body coiled and arched, her lips parting to let out a single, strangled cry as she came, drenching Rachel’s hand, clear fluid pouring from between her legs and onto the kitchen floor, sighing as she sank back against Rachel, who supported her, turning Ali’s face towards hers with a still-wet hand and kissing her hard before stepping away to rinse her hands at the sink.

“Thank you for preparing my lunch — and for that.” Rachel smiled, picking up the lunch Alison made for her and exiting the apartment; leaving Alison soaked and swollen from her fingers — the sound of the door closing reminded Ali that she had an entire day to relax and think of how to greet Rachel when she came home.

First, she mopped up the kitchen floor with paper towels, her face burning pink, and had a shower, taking her time and using the products she’d purchased for herself the other day. They were pricey, but not exorbitantly expensive like Rachel’s hair and body products were — she’d felt odd using those when she so strongly associated their scent with Rachel.

Standing in front of the wardrobe after her shower with her hair wrapped up in a towel, Ali’s eyes slid from a cotton pyjama set over to the lingerie she’d purchased, but hadn’t really worn yet.

She was tempted… it was cold in the apartment, so she didn’t want to be sitting around wearing practically nothing all day.

She tugged on a sweater to stay warm and some lace panties for modesty’s sake.

Still, she was a bit bored, and feeling impatiently excited.

She wanted to try something.

* * *

Lying face-up on her desk, Rachel’s phone vibrated.

She'd just finished the lunch Alison made for her, unable to hold back her appreciative moans at Alison's culinary talent.

So just as Frontenac was standing beside her, handing over confidential files, Rachel lifted her phone and opened the message — gasped — and swiftly slammed it face-down onto the desk in shock.

With no introduction or forewarning, Alison had sent through a photograph of herself, lying on Rachel’s couch, backlit by the windows overlooking the city, gazing coquettishly into the lens, and pulling her knitted cream jumper up, showing her breasts.

Her hair was out, swept over her shoulders and she was smiling, teeth sinking playfully into her lower lip. The hand that was tugging the jumper up was also placed self-consciously over her chest, fingers curling into the soft material. She'd pinched her nipples before posing, and her lower lip was wet and dark from being sucked on as she took the photo.

Rachel breathed heavily, taken by surprise.

Frontenac stood beside her, his brow furrowed quizzically. She couldn't be sure if he'd seen it, but she didn't much care. He'd seen Rachel kiss Alison right in front of him and hadn't batted an eye, so a nude photograph sent via text shouldn't shock him.

Still, Rachel couldn't allow for so many distractions during a business day. There was only so much frustration she could take. And this was pushing it a little.

She left her phone facedown on the desk and returned to her work.

A few minutes after, her phone buzzed again.

This time, it was a video clip.

And Rachel felt herself become moist at what it contained.

Alison’s legs were parted, the vermilion pink of her clit already swollen from play. She reached a hand down and pulled her labia aside, revealing more of herself and one of Rachel’s favored glass toys came into view, the gold object slowly pushing within Alison’s cunt, slipping almost completely within, to a deep sigh from the woman herself, moaning Rachel's name.

The volume was too loud, and Rachel fumbled with the controls, exiting the video message and slamming her phone down onto the desk top, now very annoyed indeed.

Sexual frustration was not pleasant for Rachel. In fact, it put her in quite a temper. And having Alison tease her with explicit acts through text messages was, to put it mildly, infuriating.

Eight minutes later, the phone began to ring.

Picking it up, both relieved and disappointed that it wasn't a video call, Rachel answered it, “Yes, Alison?”

 _“Didn't you like them?”_ Alison's voice was high and reedy with nerves.

“Whatever makes you think that?” Rachel took a sip of water, and waved Frontenac out of the office. He stalked away and out the door, shutting it behind him.

 _“You didn't reply.”_ Alison was pouting. Rachel knew the sound of her voice when she was pouting, and this was it.

“As thoughtful as it was of you to send them, I can't be responding to sexual advances all throughout the day. I am a busy woman, Alison. And you… are driving me to distraction.” Rachel clenched her teeth, bringing to mind the image of the golden glass sliding into her lover and closed her eyes, trying to stave off her body’s reaction.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, until Ali said sullenly, _“Fine, okay then.”_

“What is it?” Rachel asked, irritated.

Alison sniffed dismissively, lying, _“It's chilly in here.”_

“So put some clothes on,” Rachel told her impatiently, “No more calls unless its urgent. And I do mean life-threatening urgent. All right?”

 _“Nice to know that I have to walk into the street and get hit by a bus to get your attention,”_ Alison snapped, and hung up.

Rachel sighed and dropped her phone onto the desk with a clatter that made her wince.

A few moments passed and Rachel regretted snapping. She hated losing her temper with Alison. It was like that expression about kicking a puppy, or whatever it was. A disturbing thought, but upsetting Alison always made her feel even worse than she had before an outburst. Usually hurting people’s feelings was deeply satisfying for her.

Rachel rarely experienced guilt before Alison. And she certainly wasn’t enjoying the growing familiarity.

She sent a quick message in an attempt to make it go away:

_Apologies for being curt. You took me by surprise. I was unforgivably rude. I’ll make it up to you tonight._

A few minutes later her phone buzzed with a reply:

_I was going to say the exact same thing._

Rachel groaned softly, shifting in her seat to try to soothe the aching desire for Alison that was ever-present.

This woman was going to be the death of her.

* * *

When Rachel arrived at the apartment that evening, opening the door, she found that the lights were off and there were candles flickering on the coffee table.

Alison lounged on the white leather sofa in a cream lace lingerie set, sheer nude thigh high stockings and ivory satin Christian Louboutins, with one leg carelessly crossed over the other. She’d draped a throw blanket over the couch to lie on, her body sinking into the plush fabric, softening the image of her. She was like a dream Rachel had just the other night.

Rachel dropped her bag to the floor, “Just when I thought you couldn't possibly outdo yourself with any more surprises…”

Alison bobbed her foot, smiling suggestively, “I aim to please.”

“Whatever's gotten into you?” Rachel came and sat beside her on the sofa, hyper-aware of just how naked Alison was and how utterly lovely she looked like this, “Not that I don't appreciate the effort — I am _very_ pleased, I assure you,” Rachel told Alison just as the housewife’s smile began to fade, “But- don't feel that you have to experiment sexually every single day. That wasn't what I intended. But if this is for your own satisfaction and not simply mine- then I am glad.”

“Oh, good,” Ali sighed, “I've never done things like this. Just wanted to try it out.”

“And I am so glad you did,” Rachel smiled, dipping her head and kissing her. Ali sighed delightedly against her lips, looping her arms around Rachel’s neck.

Rachel stroked the soft blanket Ali was resting on, “Is this from the study?”

“Yes,” Ali murmured against her mouth, “It can get pretty chilly sitting here alone — and we tend to make a mess often, so I figured….”

“Mm, darling, I love how creative you are.” Rachel’s hands rested on Ali’s thighs, stroking over the stockings, “You give me so much to look forward to when I get home.”

“...well, it isn’t very expensive. I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“I didn’t mean the blanket.” Rachel purred, nipping at her jaw.

Ali giggled, biting her lip as Rachel moved down her throat and over the lace bralette, mouthing and sucking at her nipples until they were stiff and Ali was whimpering softly.

Then Rachel took them between her teeth one at a time, tugging gently until Ali squeaked, the sound immediately making Rachel wet.

“Mmm-” Ali stroked Rachel’s hair, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day…”

“I spent half an hour touching myself while watching the video you sent.” Rachel gently bit Ali’s nipples again, evoking a loud moan from her.

“I would have liked to see that,” Alison sighed, “But I know better than to ask you to send nudes…”

“Clever girl.” Rachel closed her lips around Ali’s left nipple and sucked hard, making her gasp and clench her fists in Rachel’s hair, a high-pitched whimper jumping up her throat.

“Did you come from watching me?” Ali asked, looking down at Rachel and pressing her lips together hopefully.

“You have to ask…” Rachel shifted to Ali’s right breast and tongued the dark pink nipple through the lace, “I had to order a new desk chair thanks to you.”

“Oh…” Ali sighed, “...you came that much?”

“Evidently.” Rachel sucked at Ali’s nipple roughly, making her squeak, “I may have also had to resort to the same method this morning after I left.”

“You- you touched yourself in the car?” Ali breathed.

“Mm-hm,” Rachel’s tongue laved at Alison’s sensitive nipples, “Never have I been more thankful of the tinted windows and divider.”

She moaned suddenly, feeling firm hands stroking her thighs, and nimble fingers slipping underneath Rachel’s skirt, sliding into her panties to find her soaked and burning.

“Oh-” Ali gasped, admitting softly, “I love knowing that I can do this to you.”

“Dear God.” Rachel bit out, “I don’t mean to be dramatic, but I think I might die if your mouth isn’t on me in the next minute.”

Ali grinned delightedly, her slick fingers slowly pulling Rachel’s panties down her thighs, “Would you mind doing the same for me?”

Rachel caught her breath, “At the same time?”

“Mmhmm,” Ali bit her lip in anticipation.

“Oh, God, yes,” Rachel moaned, finding herself lying down lengthways on the couch, with Alison pushing her skirt up her thighs and breathing warmly over her exposed flesh, still moist from earlier that day.

Just as Ali’s lips touched Rachel’s streaming cunt, there was an abrupt knock at the door.

Gritting her teeth and inhaling deeply to keep from screaming every filthy word she knew, Rachel sat up, glancing at Alison, who looked back at her imploringly, clearly fearing it was Donnie again.

Rachel clenched her jaw momentarily, swiftly lifting one leg up and over Alison, and then standing, pulling up her panties smoothly, “This,” she tugged her skirt down to cover herself, “Is an outrage.”

As Ali wrapped herself in the throw blanket, Rachel strode over to the door, unlocked it and yanked it open, breathing heavily with sexual frustration and anger to find Siobhan Sadler, of all people, standing in her doorway.

“Well, hello there. How lovely to see you again,” Siobhan smiled tightly.

Rachel scoffed, “If you think pleasantries will have any effect-”

“I wasn't talking to you, missy.” Siobhan looked past Rachel and smiled warmly at Ali, “Hello, love. Been a long time since I've seen your sweet face.”

She slipped past a fuming Rachel and into the apartment, making her way over to Alison, who was still on the couch, swathed in the blanket, wearing only lingerie beneath it, and already looking a little afraid. Her first encounter with Sarah’s foster mother had been nothing but delightful…. from what she could remember of it.

But her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry and she had no idea what to say to her.

“Why so shy all of a sudden, chicken?” Siobhan sat down beside her and swept her into a hug, making Ali tremble, “You're shaking, what's wrong? I've had similar reports from both your husband and my girl, so what's going on?”

“Uh-” Ali couldn't think of anything to say to this matriarch whose gaze could go from warm to steely in a matter of seconds.

She could barely remember the words of their last conversation, only those brown eyes in a heart-shaped face and an understanding smile.

“What have you done to this girl, eh?” Mrs S turned her head and raised her voice only by a margin, but her tone shifted so dramatically that Ali almost flinched away, “Gotten her so scared she can't say a word! Is that how this arrangement’s working for you? You say, she obeys, is that it then?”

“Oh, do shut up,” Rachel snapped, suddenly from right in front of them. Ali jumped. She hadn't seen or heard her approach, “Alison came to me of her own free will and outright proposed this arrangement. I played no part of the serpent, if that's what you're implying.”

“I'm implying you've got quite the talent for manipulating people, and that you're sadly not beneath talking others into doing certain things for you.”

“Oh? What sort of things?” Rachel voice dropped dangerously.

Siobhan’s voice was almost a growl, “The kind of things that would make her sisters sick if I told them what I found when I came here.”

“But they don't sicken you?” Rachel stepped closer, pushing Alison's hair over her shoulder, tipping her face up and bending down to kiss her, hard and deeply, right before Siobhan, who remained utterly impassive.

Alison couldn't stop herself from sighing. When Rachel kissed her, or touched her at all, she simply couldn't help it. She had an instant reaction and it was always immediate willingness.

Rachel lingered over Alison’s mouth, gently teasing Ali’s tongue with hers, sucking on her bottom lip, which always made her squirm.

And Ali — right in front of Sarah’s foster mother — pressed her thighs together and whimpered, unable to help it. She was barely restraining herself from slipping her hand between her legs.

Rachel lifted her face from Alison’s, flicking her blonde hair away from her dark eyes, “Is there a problem, Siobhan?” she almost caught her lip between her teeth, she spoke with such venom.

Alison looked almost petrified, glancing between the two of them, no longer wondering if this would come to blows, but rather who would strike first.

Mrs S sat there, glowering back up at Rachel silently — and lunged towards her.

She moved swifter than Alison expected she would, catching a fistful of Rachel’s hair, and making her recoil, her eyes widening in shock. But Siobhan dragged Rachel’s head back down like she offered no resistance and smashed their mouths together fiercely, like metal grinding on stone.

Rachel recovered rather quickly and worked one hand into Siobhan’s thick hair, her tongue sliding into the older woman’s mouth and curling around the tongue that came to meet it. Without warning, Rachel’s teeth made an appearance, biting Siobhan’s lips and jaw, hands yanking on her hair, pulling her head back to lick and mouth at her neck.

Alison’s mouth fell open as she watched them kiss, so violently that there had to be another word for it.

“You are exactly what I expected.” Siobhan laughed throatily, and Rachel nipped her chin in reply.

“Do shut up,” she growled, “Don’t make me throw you out.”

“As if you could.” Siobhan’s chuckle was so derisive, Alison felt a small sound escape her as she wondered if they really _would_ come to blows next.

Both women looked over at her in surprise, as if they’d only just noticed her presence.

Siobhan smiled warmly, the expression looking very different than how Alison remembered it, “Sorry, love, didn’t mean to forget about you.”

She touched Ali’s knee gently, making her squirm — but not away.

“Well, then,” Siobhan shifted closer to Alison, “Looks like someone is rather enjoying this.”

Her hand had begun to move up Alison’s thigh when Rachel interrupted angrily.

“Keep in mind who’s apartment this is, Mrs Sadler,” Rachel went from intrigued to possessive in the space of two seconds, “Alison is _my_ guest and I won’t have you-”

“If you’d pull your head out of your arse for a bleedin’ minute, you’d see just how much she wants this.”

Rachel looked at Alison, almost accusingly, “Do you?”

Ali bit her lip, so turned on she could hardly speak. Instead, she nodded, and looked away, ashamed.

Siobhan rolled her eyes impatiently, “Bloody hell, Rachel, it’s you she wants. Just our little display was enough to do this to her.”

Rachel watched Ali searchingly, thinking it over in her head. Alison still couldn’t look at her, scared that Rachel would hate her for this.

“Seems to me that your little living arrangement here is all about enjoying yourselves.” Siobhan observed, “Am I wrong?”

Rachel shot a filthy look at her before admitting, “No.”

“Then what’s the harm in your girl here having a good time while you watch? She looks to me like she needs it.”

“She would have ‘gotten it’ already if you hadn’t shown up!” Rachel snarled.

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Siobhan took on an expression of polite innocence, “But seeing as I’m here…”

She pressed her hand between Ali’s thighs as Rachel looked on, barely restraining herself. But when Alison whimpered softly, Rachel slapped Siobhan’s hand away, “That’s enough!”

“I didn’t hurt her, you goose. She’s dying for it, don’t tell me you’ve never seen her like this. I’ll have a hard time believing it.”

Rachel turned to Alison, who was panting softly.

“Please….” Ali whispered.

Rachel clenched her teeth before spitting out, “It’s her decision.”

Turning away, she straightened up and went to sit on the far side of the couch, one leg crossed over the other and both arms folded.

“Rachel-” Alison began.

Rachel didn’t look at her, “You wanted this, enjoy yourself. I’m not stopping you.”

Ali bit her lip harshly in an attempt not to cry, and Siobhan patted her shoulder, whispering, “It’s all right, love. She’ll come around.”

When she winked, Ali understood.

“Now then, let’s see about this here.” Siobhan rubbed two fingers over Alison’s very moist panties, making her gasp, “I think they should come off, don’t you?”

“You’re Sarah’s foster mother-” Alison gasped, half heartedly protesting to save her pride as she canted her hips up to meet Siobhan’s hand, “This- this is so completely inappropriate…”

Mrs S pulled her band shirt up and over her head, shaking her dark hair free, and there was suddenly a definite upturn to her mouth as Alison’s eyes widened.

“You rethinking this whole thing, chicken?” Mrs S straightened the straps of her bra and smiled darkly, and yet somehow her expression was still comforting, “Or would you much rather I take your knickers off?”

“Sweet Baby Jesus,” Ali breathed, and nodded, pressing her lips together nervously.

“There’s a good girl.”

Ali sighed as warm hands stroked over her thighs before hooking into the lacy waistband of her panties and sliding them down her legs.

Siobhan gazed between her thighs for a moment before looking up at her to ask, “What would you like?”

Ali, who still had the throw blanket wrapped around herself, answered softly, “Undress me.”

“We’re starting slow. Alright then,” Siobhan smirked, stroking her thighs teasingly, “Is it alright if the stockings stay on? They’re quite lovely on you.”

Ali blushed and nodded, relaxing into her touch. She was dying to be fucked but loved the minutes spent waiting — it made the satisfaction so much sweeter when it came.

“Now, let’s get rid of this,” Siobhan gestured to the blanket Ali had thrown over herself for modesty's sake, “Unless you’re cold, that is?”

Ali shook her head and let go of it, allowing Mrs S to unwrap her from within its folds.

When Siobhan took away the blanket, Ali brought her forearms up to cover her chest, still in her bra, coquettishly blinking up at Mrs S and biting her lip.

“Now, there, no need to be shy, love.” Siobhan stroked her hair, gently sweeping her bangs back from her forehead.

Rachel snorted quietly from the other end of the couch. If Alison was playing the waif, it was because she really was nervous, or she was enjoying this more than Rachel initially thought.

Hearing all this was making it harder for Rachel to ignore them. And, looking over, Rachel felt herself getting wet again as she watched the older woman taking Alison’s clothes off.

Rachel uncrossed and re-crossed her legs in aroused discomfort, damning Siobhan Sadler for ruining her evening.

“Let’s see about getting this off, shall we?” Siobhan traced the thin lace of Ali’s bra, making her shiver, then Ali reached around to unclasp it, shrugging it off and lying back, her nipples already a dark pink from Rachel’s mouth before Siobhan had arrived, her breasts quivering as she trembled.

“God Almighty,” Siobhan breathed, gazing down at her, “I hope you don’t mind…?”

Rachel looked over at the two of them, and had to stifle a groan at the sight of Alison’s nipples being taken into Siobhan’s mouth, hardly able to contain her jealousy and yet she couldn’t look away. She loved to see Ali like this, whether she was the cause of her pleasure or not.

“Bloody hell, your tits were made for this,” Siobhan gasped, gently taking one nipple between her teeth and tugging on it to make Ali squeal.

God, Rachel loved hearing the sounds Alison made.

Siobhan’s hand was moving between Ali’s legs now, and stroking her cunt. Rachel still couldn’t look away. Ali’s pleasure was hers, and she loved to see her so spoiled.

Siobhan’s fingers parting Ali and gently teasing her already swollen cunt was almost too much for both Alison and Rachel. Ali was becoming frustrated by the featherlight touches that gave her next to no pleasure, and Rachel was dying to see her come.

“It’s rude to keep a lady waiting,” she spoke up, looking over Ali’s trembling body beneath Siobhan’s, “Get on with it, or I’ll have to step in.”

“Mmm-“ Alison bit her lip, tugging at her own nipples as she waited, unprepared for Siobhan dipping her head to run her tongue between Alison’s thighs, making her squeal.

Rachel finally exhaled in satisfaction as she saw Ali visibly relax, her hips flexing and tensing as she lay there, her hands fisted in Siobhan’s hair, the dark tresses hiding her mouth and Alison’s streaming cunt from view.

Irritated, Rachel stood from the couch and made her way over to the two very distracted women.

Feeling firm hands on her waist, Siobhan started and lifted her head from between Ali’s thighs, making her whimper in protest at the interruption. But Siobhan grinned at the sight of Rachel Duncan behind her, roughly pulling up her skirt, “Well, it looks like somebody’s finally decided to join in.”

“Shut up,” Rachel snapped, and pulled Siobhan’s underwear aside, plunging two fingers into her before she could think up a retort.

“Oh, sweet fucking Jesus-” Siobhan hissed, pushing back into Rachel’s hand, moaning as Rachel’s fingers twisted and clenched within her, “Christ, you really know what you’re doing, girl.”

Rachel bared her teeth in a satisfied grin, pressing another finger inside her and making her moan louder, “Fuck-”

A plaintive whine from Alison reminded them that she was being left out. Turning back to the task before her, Siobhan chuckled at the sight of Ali feverishly stroking her clit in desperation, unconsciously lifting her hips every time her fingers rubbed over the sensitive underside of it.

“You couldn’t wait ten seconds, love?” Siobhan nosed Ali’s hand out of the way and sucked on her clit insistently, making her cry out.

Rachel was having a hard time concentrating while this was happening right in front of her — she couldn’t reach Ali, and she hated it.

Doubling her efforts, she fucked Siobhan roughly and in earnest, three fingers stretching her, wetness coating her hand and dripping from her wrist and elbow the longer it continued. With her free hand, Rachel reached around to rub Siobhan’s clit, using two fingers to circle it with three fingers inside her, slowly bringing her closer to orgasm.

Ali was getting more and more vocal; with Siobhan working on her clit she couldn’t contain herself.

“Rachel,” she whined, “Toy.”

“What’s she-” Siobhan clenched her teeth and groaned as Rachel’s fingers rubbed over her clit, “-talkin’ about?”

“The toys I have here.” Rachel clenched her fingers inside Siobhan’s cunt, making her gasp, “She wants one.”

“Well,” Siobhan lifted her head from between Ali’s thighs and twisted around to look at Rachel, raising an eyebrow, “Off you go, then.”

Furious at being so dismissed, Rachel set her jaw and abruptly pulled out of Siobhan, standing up and storming off to the bedroom.

Sitting down heavily on the bed and yanking the bottom drawer open, Rachel looked over the golden blown glass toys thoughtfully. After a moment of careful consideration, she took up one she hadn’t used with Alison yet — it was formed in such a way that there were acute ridges all along the length of it, almost in a zig-zagging pattern.

Rachel made to close the drawer, but then her gaze fell upon one of her favorite toys — and she smiled.

The two of them were so engrossed in each other when Rachel returned, they didn’t even notice her kneeling on the sofa behind Siobhan until she pressed the glass toy into the older woman’s hand, the cool glass being immediately applied to Ali’s cunt. Siobhan ran the glass over Ali’s darkened, swollen labia, making her twitch and moan.

“Mmm, please-” she begged, reaching down blindly, trying to grasp the toy that Siobhan was teasing her with.

“What was that, love?”

“Please, please, please,” Ali sobbed, “I need it, I want you to fuck me, please. I can’t stand it-”

Rachel smiled in satisfaction, the expression remaining on her face longer and longer the more Alison begged and the more Siobhan teased her, Rachel couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“Go on,” Rachel stroked Siobhan’s thighs, whispering, “Fuck her.”

Siobhan tossed her hair and retorted scornfully, “Last I checked, you weren’t the boss of me.”

“Last I checked-” Rachel pressed the strap-on she was wearing against the heat between Siobhan’s legs, “You were on your knees before the woman who falls under my protection, promising to fuck her. And I haven’t seen very much of that at all thus far.”

Siobhan had tensed up the moment Rachel pushed up against her wearing the strap-on. She remained that way until Rachel shifted slightly and her movements made the protruding implement rub against Siobhan’s clitoris. It could have been Rachel’s threat that prompted her to obey; it could have been her deliberate teasing that Mrs S couldn’t ignore.

But the golden object slowly slid inside Alison. And at the chill of it within her — cold glass meeting burning flesh makes for a rather instantaneous reaction — she squealed, thrusting against it, driving it deeper until it had all but disappeared inside her. Siobhan’s fingers in the curled loop end of the slippery toy were all that kept her from losing grip as Ali fucked herself on it, Siobhan’s movements not enough for her.

Siobhan, to be fair, was more than a little distracted, with Rachel pushing the shaft of the strap-on against her panties, tormenting her. Rachel reached around to lightly rub the fabric over Siobhan’s clit, hearing a low groan from her and enjoying her frustration.

“Rachel, I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me right the fuck now-”

“That sounds awfully familiar,” Rachel pressed her fingers harder against Siobhan’s clit, making her shudder, then pulling her panties aside and sliding the strap-on against her, coating it in wetness before slowly pushing inside her, pulling Siobhan’s hips back towards her so the thick shaft could sink deeper.

Despite the slow pace she was at, she was drawing the most obscene sounds out of the older woman without even trying. Curious to see what kind of reaction a faster pace would produce, Rachel pulled out slightly and lifted one knee up, bracing her foot against the couch, and sharply plunging back inside her, and the loud groan that followed told her all she needed to hear.

“Bloody fucking hell, don’t you dare fucking stop,” Siobhan snarled through her teeth, and in answer, Rachel threw herself into the task, pounding roughly into her, drawing the deepest satisfaction from the sounds she was making.

“Bloody — fucking — hell,” Siobhan said through gritted teeth, every word from her mouth being literally fucked out of her by Rachel, “I’m — gonna — come-!”

Rachel rubbed her clit harder and continued to fuck her from behind, not letting up until Siobhan cried out and was dripping onto Rachel’s fingers.

“Dear fucking god, woman-” she gasped, hissing when Rachel pulled out of her, unbuckling the straps from her thighs and ass, pulling the toy out from under her dress, which was now soaked in the front.

Alison was still trembling as Siobhan fucked her, gasping for breath, her chest jumping frenetically as she panted. Alison turned her head to the side and her eyes found Rachel’s, dark with lust as she approached, watching Alison being fucked, Alison’s eyes glazing over as she gazed up at Rachel.

Rachel knelt by Alison’s head, taking Ali’s face between her palms and kissing her deeply, teeth scraping over her tongue and nipping at her lips, adoring her as they shared an intensely private moment in the presence of another.

“Mmm-” Ali whimpered into Rachel’s mouth, “Oh- oh, I think-” she gasped, her hips twitching sharply, “I think-“

Rachel kissed her softly, gently stroking her breasts and teasing her nipples before her hand trailed down Ali’s belly to reach her clit, circling it lightly, “I know. Come, darling. Come.”

Ali’s lips parted, and Rachel’s tongue delved within as the body beneath her tensed, twisted and trembled violently, the softest of whimpers escaping her.

Ali lay there quivering as Rachel’s hands moved over her possessively, soothing her through the afterglow.

“Christ Almighty, that was quite a ride.” Extricating herself from between Alison’s legs Siobhan Sadler stood, pulling her shirt on and looking over at Alison, who was gazing up at Rachel adoringly wit hooded eyes, and giving no sign that she regretted any of it.

“Are you sure about this, love?” she asked.

Alison gave a little jump, almost as if she'd forgotten Siobhan was there, and sat up shakily, replying intensely, “More sure than I've ever been about anything.”

“Well, that's pretty sure.” Mrs S smiled, glancing between the two of them, “You sure you can handle her?”

“Yes.” Alison answered, just as Rachel said, “Of course.”

Siobhan grinned, “Well. It looks like you,” she addressed Rachel, “Are who she wants.”

“And,” she added to Alison, “It looks like you have her-” she raised her eyebrows, “....well in hand. I don't need to be worrying about the two of you, do I?”

“Not at all.” Rachel said coolly. Siobhan met her gaze, unruffled by the confrontational remarks. Despite what they'd just shared — or perhaps because of it — they still didn't trust or like one another.

They could live with that.

But they had one thing in common, and that was caring about Alison.

They could reconcile for that, at least for now.

“And don't worry,” Mrs S assured Ali, “If Donnie asks me anything, I'll tell him you wouldn't let me in.”

“And Sarah?” Rachel bristled.

“Same thing,” Siobhan shrugged, “Despite what she thinks, she just can't catch out what a bloody good liar I am.”

“Thank you for coming,” Ali told her, then flushed deep pink, “Oh. Fudge.”

“It was my pleasure, love,” Siobhan tucked Ali’s hair behind her ear, “You take care, now.”

Ali bit her lip, not wanting her to leave, but was surprised when Siobhan leaned in and kissed her, still managing to be the embodiment of ferocity and yet maintaining such a strong protective presence that Ali felt immediately safer. Rachel bit the inside of her lip and said nothing.

“I'll be going now.” Mrs S straightened up.

“Just a moment, Siobhan.” Rachel cut in, “May I take just a moment more of your time before you leave?”

Her face was blank and expressionless but her tone made it clear that she wouldn't take a refusal lightly.

A roving glance was her reply, “Of course,” kissing Ali’s cheek this time, Siobhan gently squeezed her arm before opening the door and holding it ajar, waiting for Rachel to follow.

“I'll just be a moment, Alison.” Rachel assured her.

“That's fine, I'll-” Ali fiddled with her ponytail nervously, “I'll get dressed.”

She turned, picking up the discarded lingerie and made her way into the bedroom to distract herself from the ensuing conversation that undoubtedly would concern her.

Rachel shut the door behind her and crossed her arms, “What do you want?” she glowered, “You already showed up unannounced, and behaved rather rudely I might add, you took much more than I was willing to share-”

“Normally, I don't interrupt people,” Siobhan spoke over her, “But can you sort out your possessiveness and controlling habits some other time? And not take up mine?”

Rachel’s nostrils flared, and she actually swelled up in anger, “What do you want?” she snapped, “And don't give me any malarkey about Alison's husband, I know very well that you had no obligation whatsoever to come here on his behalf.”

“Well, I wouldn't put it past you to figure out all of my plans with that critical mind, but my motives aren't any concern of yours, Rachel.”

“They are if they're anything to do with Alison,” Rachel had uncrossed her arms and was now approaching Siobhan slowly, deliberately stepping into her personal space, “I expect that this might be a bit too much for you to comprehend, but you are in my territory now. You don't call the shots here. You don't control anything here. You exist in this environment purely out of my courtesy, which I very much regret granting you. So I'll ask you one last time; what do you want?”

Siobhan’s eyes flicked up and down Rachel's form, every inch of her saturated with loathing for this woman who invaded her one safe place and forced her way into situations when Rachel hadn't even offered.

“I'm fully aware that I'm on your turf, dear,” Siobhan said patronisingly, making Rachel clench her jaw, “But if you want to know what I want, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I figure that out myself. That back in there,” she nodded at the door to Rachel's apartment, “That was purely circumstantial, although very enjoyable.”

Rachel bit back the foul words that were itching at her tongue.

How she hated this woman and her self-importance.

“All I wanted when I came here was to see this arrangement for myself. Make sure Alison really was here of her own free will.”

“I’m not sure you've ever met Alison Hendrix, if you think I could ever force her to do anything.” Rachel told her derisively.

“Sarah's not the most eloquent person at the best of times, and when she's worked herself up into a rage, there's no getting a clear sentence out of her.” Siobhan said, irritated, “So I had no choice but to encroach upon your privacy. I meant no offense, but to be perfectly honest, you'd take insult where none was given, Rachel.”

Finding that remark in itself offensive, Rachel bristled, “Leave. Now.”

“No return invitation, I take it?” Siobhan replied, a satisfied smile making an appearance.

“Go,” Rachel spoke through her teeth, “Before I call security.”

“Oh, the plucky lad at the desk? He couldn’t take me,” Siobhan chuckled, “Or have you fallen back on bodyguards again, Rachel? Let me give you a piece of advice. If they don't care about you, they won't stay loyal to you. And if someone's not loyal, they aren't worth shite.”

“Charming.” Rachel replied snidely, “I take it you can find the exit without a problem. If you need any assistance, there's always signs in the hallways.”

Turning on her heel, she opened the apartment door and slipped inside, slamming the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath to fight the rage rising within her, Rachel rested against the wood for a moment to calm herself.

“Is everything okay?”

Opening her eyes, Rachel felt herself begin to relax just upon seeing Alison's concerned expression.

“I want to tell you it's fine,” Rachel came over to Ali, who was standing in the kitchen, “But I'm not sure.”

She stepped into Alison's arms without hesitation, cupping the back of her neck and kissing her fiercely, feeling warm fingers stroking through her hair.

Alison returned the kiss, meeting Rachel’s raw and unrestrained embrace with an energy all her own, pressing hard against her when Rachel pulled her closer and when Rachel slid her hands under Ali’s thighs and lifted her onto the benchtop, she squealed in surprise and delight, giggling breathlessly when she was deposited on the stone surface.

“What's all this about?” Ali’s fingers combed through Rachel's hair at the back of her neck, making her shiver, “You want me again…” she bit her lip gleefully, “...even after all that?”

“Especially after all that. I didn't get much of you at all,” Rachel reminded her, nipping at her soft lips, “You're…”

She gritted her teeth and turned her head away, her cheeks burning.

Ali tilted her head curiously, “I'm what?”

“You chose me,” Rachel spoke through her teeth, not looking at her, “You came to me, you moved in, you've been here a week. What happened just now wasn't part of our arrangement.”

She bit her lip savagely and it was then that Alison noticed the tears of anger in her eyes, for all that Rachel tried to hide them.

“What-?” Alison shook her head, “Rachel, I didn't know that it was going to happen, it- it just did. You instigated it, you kissed me right in front of her! And when she kissed you, I thought that- that it was just something I either could sit and watch and regret not being a part of… or it was something that I could be a part of. And because you really were so into it, I- I wanted to join you.”

“I-” Rachel ground her teeth, shook her head and unclenched them, “I won't say that I didn't enjoy it. I did, very much. I simply didn't expect it to happen at all. I won't deny Siobhan Sadler is a desirable woman. And I do find her attractive, only-”

“What?”

“If she'd only keep her damned mouth shut-”

Alison giggled, draping her arms around Rachel's neck, “It's not just that.”

“She's so insulting!” Rachel protested.

“I didn't mean that. I have noticed she presses your buttons a lot. But-” Ali leaned closer, grinning, “You're jealous.”

“I-” Rachel was lost for words; frustrated, she exclaimed, “Of course I am! You're mi-”

Ali pulled back slightly and looked at her.

“My companion.” Rachel finished, poorly disguising her mistake.

Ali nodded unconvinced, and kissed Rachel softly, stroking the back of her neck, which was oddly soothing for both of them, “I'm not going anywhere,” she promised, “No matter who shows up to seduce me,” she giggled, “I’m yours.”

Rachel rested her cheek on Alison’s shoulder, breathing out shakily as the tension began to drain from her with Alison stroking the back of her neck.

She hated it when Siobhan Sadler was right.

Which she almost always was.

After a moment, Rachel asked her, “Come away with me.”

Ali grinned, delighted, “Where?”

“I dislike how overcast it has been this week. I’d like to see what you look like in the sun.”

Ali bit her lip, “Then, yes. When do we-”

“Tomorrow morning. I’ll book the jet tonight,” Rachel kissed her deeply, linking Alison’s fingers with hers, “And I intend to fuck you on every conceivable surface every single day, once we’re there.”

Ali blushed and grinned, teeth pressing into her lower lip playfully, “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment. it’s the best gift you could give me <3


End file.
